Undercover Lovers
by xxxfourtrisxxx
Summary: Modern day Chicago, Four is an police officer, Tris is a bartender/waitress. She is on the run from her ex-boyfriend, Peter. But what if he finds her? She is new to the city and has no one to protect her. Will she find a knight in shining armor or will she be stuck running away again? EVENTUAL FOURTRIS. Please Check It Out!
1. Chapter 1

I strap my bulletproof vest tightly onto my chest. I push my gun into its holster, and grab my badge and jump into my car. I drive to work, go through security, and sit at my desk. My best friend, Zeke, and our boss, Max, walk into my office. "Okay, good work Four, the evidence you sent in has proved Mr. Matthews guilty of murder and extortion, so you boys can lead a team over to his house this afternoon." I try to act professional, "Thank you sir" As soon as he leaves, Zeke runs over to me and gives he a hug (very manly). "Dude congrats! We can finally go get this guy today!" "Yeah I'm excited too. I knew we would get him though, my evidence was pretty clear, I even took the liberty of wearing my vest to work today; I was that confident today would be the day." "Alright well I'll set up a team and then we can move up. Sound good?" "Yeah, I'll grab that court and arrest papers from Max."

TIME LAPSE:

Zeke and I are riding home from work together; since we live in the same apartment building. We have been friends since 7th grade, ever since then we have been best friends. Zeke and I went to college together and we studied criminal justice which is how we got job in the FBI. Our other friends include Zeke's brother Uriah, who's a couple years younger than me, Zeke's girlfriend, Shauna, her sister Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Al. We met the rest of the group sometime in high school and we have all kept in touch since. It helps that we all live in Chicago in relatively the same area too. I park the car and we walk up to the Sixth floor. "Hey goodnight man, good work today, it feels good to finally have that guy behind bars." "Yeah goodnight man, good job today." I leave Zeke at his apartment and walk all the way down the hall to the last apartment. I walk in and change into sweatpants and decide to not wear a shirt because it is really hot in my apartment. I crash onto my pillow and instantly fall asleep, today was a long day and I can't wait to get some sleep.

** A/N: Hey readers! So I realize this chapter was super dooper short but I wanted to introduce Four and Zeke and their job and everything. So this is my new story! Tell me what you think and what you want to see! I am going to do alternating chapters in different characters POV's so tell me who you want to see next. Please tell me your ideas and where this story should go. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you are too! Until next time, I love you! Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhh! So many of you reviewed and it was just my first chapter! It made me so happy! I took all of your suggestions to heart so please keep it up! I love you all and can't wait to talk to you next time! Here is chapter 2! Happy Reading! **

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

I grasp the metal pole tightly to keep myself from swaying as the subway blasts towards the city. My heart is beating faster than I can imagine the normal heartrate. I keep looking around the subway car. _Keep your cool; you are going to look too suspicious. Everything is fine. _I think to myself, I sigh loudly. I think about all the distance that is now between me and Peter. I shiver at the thought of his name. My mind instantly goes back to all the drunken nights, the beatings, the abuse, and crying. It took me so long just to become healthy enough to even think about escaping. I think about all the times I tried to find money from Peter and he found it, then the beating became worse. He started to beat me at all hours of the day. I still have the scars to prove it, hence the long yoga pants and baggy sweat shirt I am currently wearing.

The subway starts to slow and I creep over to the door, waiting for it to open. Once it does, I walk out. _Calmly, if you walk to fast someone might think you are running away from something; or you have something to hide. _I slow my pace but continue on to my destination.

Once I arrive, before I knock. I try my best to plaster on a cookie-cutter smile, remembering to show teeth. I knock three times and try to look as presentable as I can. Christina opens the door and lets out a high pitched squeal before hugging me until my lungs are out of air, and my bruises hurt. "Ow, damn Chris." "Oh Sorry! I'm just so excited you came to the city! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" I remember to smile, smile, and just keep on smiling. "Oh sweetie, you don't need to smile at me. I know life seems to suck right now; but it is my job to make it seem better!" I sigh loudly; glad that Christina hasn't changed since we last saw each other; which was probably senior year of college.

Chris pulls me into her apartment and asks if I'm hungry, I shake my head but I see her make me a plate of mac and cheese anyway. I laugh to myself, I remember the old, stubborn Chris from our college years. She puts the plate in front of me and I eat it fast, actually surprised at how hungry I actually was. I guess I'm just used to bottling up my feelings and troubles. "So I guess I will give you the tour now!" Chris shows me my new room, the bathroom, kitchen, closets, etc. "Hey Chris, I know I haven't been the best friend and haven't kept in touch but you don't know how grateful I am that you are letting me stay here." "Tris, I know you would do the same for me if I was in the same situation, plus, it's like college all over again except better because we can now legally drink!" I laugh at her and go to unpack.

That night Chris and I bake cookies and watch 'Mean Girls' on the couch. I miss having stay in nights with her and just catching up. We talk about her mostly, because I don't want to talk about me. She works at a bar downtown, where she thinks I should apply; and she is dating some guy named Will. So I, apparently, just HAVE to meet. She tells me about all of her friends and that she will introduce me to them whenever I am ready. That's what I like about Chris, she knows when I'm hurting but she knows I don't want to talk about it. But she never pushes me into doing stuff; she just lets me know that when I'm ready, she will be there for me. "Okay so all of my friends are like the best people you will ever meet. And the best part is you know some of them! So Lynn and Marlene still hang out with us, you remember them from college right?" I nod at her, "Ok so they are still here, then there is Shauna who is really nice and loyal, she might seem scary at first, but that's just because she doesn't like being underestimated. Shauna is dating Zeke, who is so funny and sweet, he will always be there for you, and he is reliable like that. Zeke's younger brother is the same age as us and his name is Uriah; he is really funny and adventurous. He is a mini Zeke basically, except cuter. But don't tell Marlene that because they are dating. Then there is Will, who I already told you about. Then there is Al, who is like a giant teddy bear, he is really kind and nice, you will like him." I am trying to remember all of the names, "and finally there is Four, he is Zeke's best friend and they work together. He is so gorgeous but I didn't just say that because I love Will, but him SO is!" I laugh at her and think about how happy I am to have her. "Okay let's review." "Okay Zeke is funny and sweet and is dating Shauna, who seems scary but is really nice and loyal. Uriah is a cuter Zeke, and dating Mar. I assume Mar and Lynn are the same as they were in college. Will is your boyfriend and amazing. Al is a big teddy bear and really kind. And Four is Zeke's best friend and secretly gorgeous." Chris and I burst out laughing at how weird I sounded describing people I haven't even met yet. "Don't worry, they will love you, everyone does." She says, and brings me into a gentle hug. After that, we say goodnight and go to sleep; how did I get so in college to meet such a good friend like Chris, and so unlucky to meet an awful person like Peter. I try to sleep that night, but I can't stop the nightmares from crawling in.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you like and how everyone should meet Tris! Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey guys! So I got some really positive feedback from my first two chapters so I am going to give you another chapter because I love ya! Also, I totally forgot to tell you but hopefully you figured out that the last chapter was Tris' POV. Please give me ideas for things to do at Zeke's party, also, should I make Four be dating someone? Let me know. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**FOUR POV:**

The next morning is like all the others, I wake up at 6, take a shower, make some breakfast quickly, bang on Zeke's door until he wakes up, and wait for Zeke to get ready, then, finally, drive to work. Work was pretty boring today, I am working on a domestic case where a man has been, apparently, killing each one of his family members and somehow, none of the other family members don't notice. Work sometimes is super morbid, but it is a good escape from thinking about my own problems. Zeke and I meet Uriah for lunch at Sherlock's bar; which is where Christina works, but she doesn't work today.

"So are you guys excited to meet her?" Uriah abruptly asks us. Zeke and I glance at each other, clearly we are both confused. "Uh, meet who?" I ask him, "Christina's friend! That's why she isn't working today, so she can show her around the city and stuff. She said that she is bringing her to Zeke's party tomorrow night. How did you guys not know any of this?" Zeke is still confused; clearly he was not included in this plan. "Well how did you find out?" "Mar told me" "See now that's why you know and we don't, because Lynn, Mar, and Christina all talk to each other and don't talk to the rest of us, and Mar talks to you." Zeke replies, "but I'm not sure why Shauna didn't mention it, she probably forgot." We kind of shrug it off and finish eating; we say bye to Uriah and head back to work.

**TRIS POV:**

Chris is driving to work, and I am with her. Today I am going to apply for a job at Sherlock's bar; where Christina works. We arrive and Christina parks the car, I take a deep breath and wipe my hands on my pants. "Tris, you are going to do fine! You are really nice and outgoing which is all you need to know to be a bartender. I'll show you how to pour the drinks later." I laugh at her and follow her inside. She leads me to the back into a small room which appears to be an office. An olive skinned, women with long jet-black hair is sitting at the desk. She is wearing a blank tank top so I can see long tattoos snaking up her arms. "Hey Tori, this is Tris and we would like to apply for a bartending job here."

The women looks up from her paperwork and examines me. I probably look like a twelve year old to her, I am so skinny that I can feel my ribs through my shirt and I have barely any curves, I am flat chested and my hips are not noticeable. But for some reason Tori smiles at me, "Okay, Christina if you would leave us for a few minutes, I'd like to ask Tris a few questions." Christina walks out into the bar, closing the door behind her. "So Tris, why do you want to work here?" I try to think of a reason that sounds normal. Because I am running away from my abusive ex-boyfriend and if he finds me I need some money so I can run away again. I wish I could say that but I simply say, "Well Christina is my best friend and I just moved into the city, and she thought I would be good for the job with my personality." "Are you a psycho?" Tori asks me, I look confused. "I don't think so; no one has ever told me I was a psycho." "Hahaha, good answer, well Tris I don't see a reason not to hire you, we are always busy and could use the help. Christina can train you and I'm sure after a few weeks you will get the hang of things." I smile widely, "Thank you so much Tori!" I jump up and hug her but then quickly pull back, "oops, sorry" Tori laughs at me, "Hahaha its fine, I'm glad you're excited to start working here."

I walk out to find Chris, she is waiting for me, pouring two shots of some brownish, golden liquid, and I guess its tequila. "I got the job!" Christina almost falls over the bar, but then runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Tris that's amazing! I knew you would though so I took the liberty of pouring us some celebratory shots, but since I'm driving home looks like you will have to take one for me and yours." I laugh and down the shots, feeling the alcohol still my throat as it swims down my throat.

We drive home listening to 3005 by Childish Gambino, practically screaming the lyrics. "Hold up, wait a minute, all good just a week ago, Crew at my house and we party every weekend so, On the radio, that's my favorite song, Made me bounce around, like I don't know like I won't be here long. Now the thrill is gone, got no patience, because I'm not a doctor…" "No matter what you say or what you do, when I'm alone I'd rather be with you, fuck these other ni**as I'll be right by your side till 3005" We continue singing all the way home.

We make spaghetti and pasta sauce for dinner and sit on the couch and watch 'Friends'; I love Phoebe, she is always herself and she independent, sometimes I envy her spirit. "So Tris," Christina begins, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me friends tomorrow night, Zeke is throwing a party and they are always fun, and after midnight he throws everyone else out but us and we all play Candor or Dauntless." I think about it for a minute, I am really excited to meet them all, they sound amazing, and I'm excited to reconnect with Lynn and Marlene. "Yeah, it sounds like fun!" Chris shrikes. "Yayyyy! Okay well that's good so tomorrow before the party I am taking you shopping; you have to look super-hot when everyone meets you for the first time." I groan, but agree; I could use some new clothes, I only have on small bag of belongings that I managed to stuff in my sweatshirt when I escaped from Peter.

"Okay, we will shop tomorrow, I need some new clothes anyway." I smile at Chris; then walk to bed. I am excited to meet my new friends and start my new life over again.

**P/N: Hey guys! Please give me ideas for Candor/Dauntless and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also as a side note, after I finished this chapter, 3005 came on and it freaked me out Hahaha! I love ya'll! Happy Reading! **

**xxxfourtrisxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Candor or Dauntless next chapter, send in suggestions! Here is chapter 4! I don't own anything, Veronica Roth does! Tell me what you think, Happy Reading! **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

TRIS POV:

Christina and I wake up that morning; I make breakfast for the both of us. We shower and get ready for the day. We leave and she drives to a huge mall; I am starting to feel overwhelmed. We go to pretty much every store. I buy some of the basics, jeans, shirts, a pair of black converse high tops, and a red pair of vans. We walk into a store that is full of dresses; Chris immediately runs in and starts looking through the racks. I brose for a while but I am struggling to find something that I would feel good in. Christina is in the dressing room so I walk over and wait for her to come out.

She comes out in a light rosy colored dress. It is strapless with little roses on the top; it flares out at the bottom and ends mid-thigh. She looks gorgeous. "Chris you look amazing!" she smiles at me, "Thanks Tris! I am going to buy this and then I will help you look for something okay?" I nod and wait for her to come back. She returns and searches the racks again; she picks out several things and sends me into the dressing room. I try on all the dresses but nothing seems to look right. I slip into the last dress she picked out and it's perfect. It's dark blue, almost black, and ends mid-thigh. It hugs my body, showing off my small figure, the back is completely lace and the front is a low V-neck. I walk out and show Chris. She gasps and shrikes. "That's the one! Come on let's go buy it!" I laugh and go back to change.

We come back to the apartment, put our bags down, and check the time. It's 6 o'clock. Christina said we should head over to Zeke's at 9. So we decide to head over to Chipotle to grab some dinner. We eat there, talking about the party tonight. I have to admit I'm kind of nervous to meet everyone. What if they don't like me? I can't afford to have no friends in this city. Friends mean safety. I need safety. Chris reassures me that I have nothing to worry about.

Chris and I head back to the apartment again and it's 7. We decide it is time to start getting ready. I shower again, I feel sweaty from all the shopping this morning; that stuff is tiring! Then I blow dry my hair. Chris straightens her short, shoulder-length hair and puts mascara and glittery eyeliner. She also applies lipstick the exact rose color of her dress. She looks gorgeous. "Um hey Chris? Do you think that you could maybe help me get ready? I have never really gone out to a party like this in years." She smiles at me like I am a five year old, "of course Tris" she sits me down in a chair and turns me around away from the mirror and begins curling my hair.

It has been about an hour, my hair is now hanging in loose curls that fall onto my lower back. My lips are now a nude color and shiny. I now have eyeshadow that matches my dress, eyeliner, and mascara on. I barely recognize myself; but I have to admit, I look pretty good. I hug Christina and tell her thank you. The clock in the kitchen reads 8:15 and we decide to watch an episode of 'Friends' before leaving.

After the episode ends, we hop in Chris' red Jeep and drive only about 5 minutes to Zeke's apartment building. We get in the elevator and I can hear the music from here. Chris presses the number six button and we ride up in silence. I follow her down to an apartment; she doesn't bother knocking, because no one will hear it with the music so loud. She opens the door and the apartment is absolutely full to the top with people. People dancing, people drinking, people making out, people passed out, you name it. I follow Christina inside and we examine the situation.

Chris pours us each three shots to get the party started. We clink glasses and down the liquid, squinting after each gulp. We laugh and walk around and try to find Chris' friends.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV:

After a few hours, and a few shots later, I am swaying back and forth to the music with Marlene under one arm and Lynn under the other. We stop dancing when we hear a loud shot, "Everyone out!" Mar tells me that it doesn't include us and that we will stay and play Candor or Dauntless. We step to the side as huge waves of people leave through the one, small exit. Then we find our way to center of the living room where everyone is sitting in a circle.

"Okay so before we start, everyone, this is Tris, Tris this is everyone." Chris explains, she points to everyone and says their name. "Hi everyone" I say shyly. I look at all of them in the eyes and analyze them. My eyes stop at a tall, dark haired boy, who Chris identified as Four. His eyes are so blue, but not like sky blue, but dark blue, almost black. He is staring at me and I stare back at him, slowly drowning in his eyes. I get pulled out of the trance by Zeke's voice, "Nice to meet you Tris, now since it is my house, and we have a newbie, I will start it off and show ya'll how it's done. Tris, the rules are you choose Candor or Dauntless and if you don't want to do/say it, you must remove an article of clothing. " I nod; but I know I can't remove my dress and reveal all the scars on my back and the bruises on my arms, legs, and ribs. "Marlene C or D?" "Uhh, Dauntless!" "I dare you to eat an entire onion and they play seven minutes in heaven with Uriah. There are laughs, and a few death stares given to Zeke. Marlene goes and grabs an onion and takes a big bite out of it. "Okay, while I'm eating this we should continue. Will Candor or Dauntless?" "Well since someone has to be first, Candor." I hear some groans, and make a mental note to choose Dauntless. "Okay fine, what is something you haven't told anyone, even Chris." Chris glares at Will and he begins to look worried.

Will leans in and whispers something in Christina's ear. She gasps and whispers something back to him. Then they kiss, and smile at each other for a little while. "What did you tell her?" Mar asks, "I told her that I loved her." Will answers with a proud smile on his face. Zeke fake coughs "whipped" and we all laugh. "Okay okay! Tris Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless" I see people look at me with smirks on their faces, what did I just get myself into. They all look at each other and grin, "Go get a tattoo." I think they expect me to take off my dress or something, but I know that, since this is my first time and I am new, I can't back down. They can't intimidate me; I've handled worse than a few needles inking my skin. "Okay, let's do it." I smirk, and everyone's facial expressions change from smug to surprise really quick.

We take two separate cars, I ride with Chris, Mar, Zeke, and Uriah. We pull up to a tattoo parlor; which surprisingly, is open 24 hours. We walk in and a tall, muscular, boy is dozing off at the front desk. As soon as he sees me, he instantly stands up and tries to act like he is busy doing something important. "Hi, is it too late to get a tattoo?" he looks at me, probably wondering why a little, dainty girl like me would get a tattoo at 12 in the morning. Most people underestimate me and my strength. "Nope, we give tattoos 24 hours a day. You can go look around and figure out what you want. I'll get Ronnie." I assume Ronnie is the tattoo artist. I look around at all the pictures of tattoos. I see a picture of three ravens; I think of my family. I start to get sad; we were so close.

Before I met Peter, I had the most amazing family, my two parents and my brother Caleb. But I was a stupid, young girl and Peter made me become distant from them. I didn't take to them for months; they all died in a car crash a few months ago, I never even got to say goodbye. Peter wouldn't even let me go to the funeral. I decide on the ravens and walk into the back room.

Ronnie is waiting for me in the room, setting up the needles and inks. "Hey I'm Ronnie, I'll be tattooing you tonight, what do you want?" I hold up the panel that shows the three birds. "I would like these flying across my collarbone please" Ronnie nods and I sit on the reclining chair. Since my dress covers my collarbone; I have to unzip it half way to reveal my chest. I am glad Ronnie is tattooing me now and not the boy at the front desk who kept staring at me.

The tattoo doesn't take that long, but it maybe was longer than I thought. When I walk out of the room, everyone is sitting in chairs, dozing off. I walk out and everyone gets up. "Thanks for coming with me guys." I blush. "So what did you get?" Shauna asks me. "I would show you guys but I would have to take off my dress to do that." "I'm okay with that" Zeke says, we all laugh and Shauna punches him in the shoulder. I pay the boy at the front, and we drive back to Zeke's.

"Alright, Chris Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor" I knew she would pick that, she has a gift for telling when people are lying; sometimes it's useful, but other times it's hard to deal with. "Who would you want to make out with here, besides Will?" Chris turns bright red and shoots me daggers. "Uriah" I start to laugh but Chris punches me in the shoulder and I wince; I know that old bruises will be resurfacing there tomorrow. Chris kisses Will quickly and turns back to the game. "Four C or D?" We all turn to Four, "Dauntless" "I dare you to tell us your real name. I've known you for how long? And I still don't know your real name?" Four swiftly removes his shirt, not even second guessing it. He must get that question a lot. He is now shirtless, and It is so very hard to pull my eyes away from his perfectly chiseled abs. His biceps are huge, veins popping out; I have to clench my jaw to prevent it from falling on the floor. Chris elbows me hard in the side, pulling me back to reality. I mouth 'I needed that' to her and she giggles.

Four asks Al some question, I forget what it was about, and every time Four talks it is very hard to look away from his chest. It is almost 2 am when we decide to call it a night. Shauna drives us home since we have all been drinking. Chris and I walk into our apartment and I turn, about to walk into my room to sleep, but Christina stops me. I turn around to look at her; she is sporting a smug smirk. "What?" I ask. "You totally were drooling when Four took his shirt off, you're just lucky I was there to snap you out of it or he would have noticed and you would have been red as a tomato." "Oh come on how could you not stare at him? he is basically photo shopped!" Chris laughs at me, "Ha-ha! That's what I said when I first saw him with his shirt off, I wanted you to see him with his shirt off too. That's why I asked him that question, I knew he wouldn't answer it, you're welcome!" "Well thank you for the very attractive experience, I will try to make it up to you somehow, but it will be hard because you already have a boyfriend!" We walk into our rooms; I wipe all my makeup off and change into a huge t-shirt and spandex. I literally fall into my bed and am knocked out within seconds.

**A/N: Hey Friends! First, thank you all so much for all of your reviews! Keep it up! It makes me so happy to see all of your ideas and thoughts. Second, it has been like two days since I have started this story and I have already gotten over 1000 views and 21 follows! THAT'S AMAZING! Please keep it up! I love seriously love hearing from you guys. I hope you liked this chapter I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes, the next chapter will be the same chapter as this one but in Four's POV I think. I love you all! Happy Reading! **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey friends! Here is the same chapter as last time only in Four's POV! I hope you like it! Please read my author's note at the bottom as well. I don't own anything; all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

Four's POV:

I arrive at Zeke's house about thirty minutes early to "set up" which I know actually means take some shots before everyone gets here. I don't bother knocking and just walk on in; I find Zeke holding Uriah in a headlock. I start laughing but then eventually go and punch Zeke in the stomach, allowing Uriah to escape. Zeke begins to attack me but Uriah and I have no ganged up on his and I am holding him down while Uriah slaps him across the face. We all stop fighting and laugh our asses off. "Alright alright, I know what you all came for, our pre-party ritual. Zeke takes out a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses. We each take three, and I don't really feel anything; Uriah is laughing way too hard to be fine and Zeke is just smiling.

It is about time for everyone to leave, and for us to start truth or dare. I haven't seen Christina this whole night, I think she was supposed to bring her friend here. I hear Zeke shout for everyone to get out and I make my way to the center of the living room. I sit in the circle and watch as people start to gather around. I spot Christina walking over with Will and wonder where her friend is. Then I see a short, blond haired girl walk over with Marlene and Lynn and sits between Christina and Marlene. I am breathless. She is absolutely gorgeous. She is probably and foot shorter than me, but her long, blond hair flows down her back. She is wearing a sexy dark blue dress with lace cut outs. I find myself staring at her in awe. I need to snap out of it. I try so hard to look away but she is so breathtaking. I practically jump when I hear Christina talk. She introduces the gorgeous girl and says her name is Tris. Her name suits her. Christina states all of our names and points to each of us. When she points to me Tris looks at me and our eyes meet. I feel my body on fire when her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are light grey with flicks of blue. Beautiful.

Zeke starts talking about the rules and my eyes drift back to Tris. I study her facial expressions. Her jaw looks hard as stone, like it is clenched. Her face seems harder than the rest of her aura. She gives off a care-free vibe, but her face says something different. Her face shows her pain. The game starts and I don't pay much attention until Will asks Tris. She picks dare and before I know if we are on our way to get Tris a tattoo.

We go to the 24 hour tattoo parlor on Roth Street; which is only five minutes away from Zeke's. I notice the guy at the front desk staring at Tris; my face starts to feel hot, fists clenched. Tris looks around the store and grabs a panel from the wall and walks into the back. We all wait for her, her tattoo takes about an hour and we are all bored out of our minds.

She finally walks out, we ask her what tattoo she got but she says she can't show us because she would have to take her entire dress off. Which I wouldn't mind at all. Ugh why am I thinking like this? I don't even know this girl. We drive back to Zeke's and continue the game. Chris confesses to wanting to make out with Uriah, I'm not surprised; before she and Will were together I suspected it. She then asks me what my real name is. I roll my eyes, I feel like I get this question every time we play this game. I take off my shirt, not thinking about it. Then I remember Tris is here, I instantly feel embarrassed about stripping in front of her. I try not to blush; I avoid eye contact with her for the rest of the game, hoping I don't look too stupid. I ask Al why he dropped out of the army, another common question for Al, just like my name question. It is almost two in the morning and everyone starts to leave, I stay a little later and help Zeke clean up. Well shall I say I clean while Zeke stays passed out on the couch.

After about half an hour of cleaning I walk back down the hall to my apartment. I am glad I have the day off tomorrow; I will be feeling these drinks and lack of sleep tomorrow. I change into sweatpants and lay in bed. I try to go to bed, but find myself thinking about Tris. She confuses me. I am usually very good at reading people, one of the perks of working in the FBI. She seems very kind and quiet. But the way she accepted getting a tattoo on a whim, the way she doesn't seem uncomfortable with creepy guys at tattoo places, and the way she carries herself. It doesn't add up. She seems very strong, but not confident in herself. I fall asleep that night and dream of her eyes; I could stare at them all the time.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry I haven't updated since yesterday but I have been so busy today I worked the whole day and had a party to go to tonight so I honestly had no time. I got a lot of positive feedback from the last chapter so please keep it up! I will try to update tomorrow as well but please don't hate me if I can't find the time. I know it can be annoying when authors only release one chapter at a time but please bear with me and continue reading this story! I love you all so so so much! Please keep reading and reviewing! Until next time, Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet reviews, since I love ya'll, here is another chapter today. Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up the next morning, my head hurting from the alcohol and lack of sleep. I walk in the bathroom and wash my face and pull my hair up into a bun. I am wearing sweatpants and a cropped t shirt that is low cut. I glance in the mirror and touch my now inked skin. I almost forgot about my three ravens that are now a part of me. I smile while stroking my skin. I walk out into the living room and grab some cereal. I hear a knock on the door and walk to the door. I try to be quiet because I think Chris is still asleep. I open the door and find Will and a bag full of food.

"Hey Will, what's with the food?" he looks into the apartment, "Is Chris still asleep?" "yeah, why?" "I wanted to surprise her and make her breakfast before she wakes up." "Aww that is so sweet, come on it." He walks in and goes straight to the kitchen to put the food down. He starts pulling pots out from cabinets and turns on the stove. I just watch him and continue to eat my cereal. I figured this might be a good time to get to know Will. "So Will, tell me about yourself, how did you meet Chris?" "Well, we met at her work about six months ago, she brought me a beer and I asked her out. She's been driving me crazy ever since." "Aww how romantic." I say in a joking tone. "So were you the one who introduced her to Al and Uriah and everyone?" "Yeah, I knew Uriah and Al from college and Chris introduced Marlene and Lynn to us. Then Zeke hanging out with us and brought Shauna and Four into the group. So everyone brought someone in and we all hit it off really well.

"Well they all seemed amazing, I'm glad I met you all last night, it was really fun." "Yeah, we were all pretty surprised that you got that tattoo. We thought for sure you would chicken out." I laugh and hear Chris groan as she walks out from her room. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Wills calls to her; she brightens up at the sound of his voice. I smile, they are so cute. I leave them alone and go back into my room to get ready for the day.

I shower and brush my hair. I throw on jean shorts and a white crop top and my black converse high tops. I keep my hair down and natural. I put on eyeliner and mascara and walk out. Will seems to have left; I think he mentioned having to work this morning. "So what should we do today before work?" I ask my first shift at the bar is tonight starting at 5; we have 6 hours to kill. "We could go see a movie with Mar and Uriah. But they would be making out the whole time and it would be awkward." "We could go for a hike?" I suggest. I see Chris' face light up. "That's a great idea!" she runs back into her room to get dressed. I change into athletic shorts and put on my Nike free runs. I put my hair into a high ponytail. I grab two bottles of water from the cabinet and fill them up with ice and water.

Chris, finally, is ready and we head to her car. We drive outside of Chicago and to some hiking trail Christina knows. It is beautiful. We start at the bottom of the trail and it only takes us about an hour to walk to the top of the mountain and look out on the view. I sit on a rock at the very edge of the cliff, which overlooks everything. I take down my hair and shake it out; letting the wind whip it around. I close my eyes and lean back into the rocks behind me.

Eventually we have to leave and we hike back down the trail. We drive home and we both take showers and get changed. We decide to go out to lunch with Lynn at Panera Bread. It got the mac and cheese and a salad. (It was so good!) By the time we get back to our apartment it is 3 o'clock. We just hang out with Lynn and watch 'Friends' until it is time to get ready for work. I change into dark blue jeans and a tight black t shirt. I pull my hair into a high ballet bun and reapply my makeup. I wear my converse again. I look at Christina, who is wearing a tight, black cocktail dress that shows all of her curves. "You look hot" I say to her with a smirk. We both laugh and head to work.

**Christina POV(Surprising right?)**

As Tris and I are getting ready for work I decide that, since it is Tris' first day of work, that she should have some support. I text everyone and tell them to come down to Sherlock's at nine to surprise her. I try to act normal in the car, but I am the worst liar EVER!

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter was short but it was kind of a filler chapter, some fourtris will be happening in the next chapter so stay tuned! I am still figuring out the plot for this fanfiction so send me your ideas and bear with me! xoxo**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I freaking love ya'll! You are so sweet and your reviews keep me motivated to write! Here is chapter 8, tell me what you think. I tried to make this one slightly longer, I know I promised one more but I love you guys too much and just had to give you another chapter! I Don't Own Anything. Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

** Four POV:**

I am at the gym with Zeke, bench pressing when I hear my phone buzz in my pocket. I put down the bar and check my phone. I got a text from Chris, telling me to come to Sherlock's at nine for Tris' first day. I look over at Zeke, who is across the gym, and he nods at me; signaling that he received the text as well. I put my phone away and get back to lifting, if I'm going to see Tris tonight, I have to look my best.

What is wrong with me? I haven't felt like this about a girl in my entire life. I am not bragging, but girls usually throw themselves at me. It is really annoying; most girls are so flirty and obnoxious towards me that I don't bother talking to them. My last serious girlfriend didn't work out because she was crazy obsessed and would go insane if she say me talking to another girl, even if it was Chris or Shauna or my other girl friends.

But Tris was different; when she first saw me she didn't stare at me practically drooling. She barely looked at me to be honest, and that hurts a little. But still, she is definitely not like other girls. She is so breathtaking but doesn't wear too much makeup or push up her boobs. She is naturally beautiful, and I think I'm falling for her.

**Tris POV:**

We arrive at Sherlock's and Chris parks the car. We walk inside and go behind the bar. It isn't that busy right now because it is still pretty early. Chris takes this time to show me how to pour different types of drinks. I learn new drinks that I have never even heard of before and end up making about seventeen drinks that no one even ordered just for practice. Chris and I decide to drink some of them to "get relaxed for work"

It is now around 8 o'clock and the bar is starting to get pretty busy. The bar consists mostly of guys alone, or with girls. They are all yelling their drink orders at me and somehow I am supposed to remember them all. One guy reaches his hand over the bar and grabs my wrist forcefully. I freeze. My shoulders stiffen and my spine is ice cold. I don't want to look him in the eyes. What if it's Peter? Has he found me? I can't move. Chris notices and rips the guy's hand off me. "Can I get you something?" "Yeah, you can give me one of her" the guy says pointing to me. I look up at him and breathe a sigh of relief. Not Peter. "Yeah why don't you get lost, creep" Chris barks back and watches as he leaves. I get back to work and mouth 'thank you' to Chris when she looks at me.

We continue to work for another hour and I start to feel worn out. Thankfully, the crowd has slowed down and there isn't as many people yelling at me. I see a large group walking toward the bar. _Just when I think it's slowing down. _I think to myself. Then I hear shouts and my name being called. I look up and recognize who the large group is. My face lifts into a smile. I see Uriah and Mar run up to the bar and I lean over the bar and give them hugs. "You guys came." I say to all them. "We couldn't miss your first day on the job." Zeke says, smiling back at me. When did I get so lucky to have such great friends? I just met them and they are already the greatest friends I've ever had. "Well who wants a drink?" They all raise their hands. They all line up and take seats at the bar. I go down the bar taking everyone's order. Four is next down the line, I lean in close to his face, "So what do you want?" I ask him with a smirk, "Well what do you suggest?" he says smirking back at me. "I think you should try our new beer. It's fresh from Dauntless Brewery." I smile, "Then that is what I'll get." He says, I nod at him with a smirk and move down the line. Once everyone has their drinks they all try them and then applaud me. I take a bow and laugh at them. I pour Chris and I a beer and then we just talk with our friends until everyone else in the bar leaves.

We close up early and leave with everyone else. We walk down the street, laughing, talking, and tripping Uriah. We pass a red BMW and I start to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Hey I think I'm going to go home. Chris you can stay if you want, I'll walk." I turn on my heels and start to walk towards the apartment when I hear my name. I turn around to see Four jogging towards me. "Hey, I'm going to walk you home." "You don't need to do that; I can take care of myself." "I have no doubt. But for my own reassurance. Plus my apartment is this way too." I smile at him and we start walking. "So Four, tell me your story, I want to get to know you." I say still keeping my eyes in front of me. "Well there isn't much to tell. I met Zeke in the 7th grade and we have been friends ever since. He introduced me to everyone else and I work with Zeke now." "Where do you guys work?" "Law enforcement." That was extremely vague, but I decide to leave it alone. "Hmm, so what are your interests?" "Interests?" I laugh at him, "Things you like to do, your story, family, weirds quirks, I don't know! Tell me something you have never told anyone." "Well I like to be outside, I don't have a story really, I kind of just go wherever life takes me, I don't think I have any weird quirks, well at least I hope not. And something I've never told anyone, that is a hard one, can I get back to you?" He turns and looks at me, I nod at him and he makes me smile. We keeps walking and looking at each other for a little. "So your turn, tell me about you. Things you like to do, your story, family, weird quirks, something you have never told anyone." "Well I met Chris, Mar, and Lynn in college. I haven't been the best at keeping in touch with them since. I also love being outside, I just went for a hike with Chris this morning. I like to draw, and actually went to school for art but kind of abandoned that idea senior year." I look down at the sidewalk, thinking about all my bad choices that year. I think Four notices my tone of voice and changes the subject. "So what did you think of your first day?" "It was definitely overwhelming, but surprisingly really fun." We turn the corner and I can see my apartment building about a block away. We walk up to the door, ride the elevator up and we walk down the apartment. I get out my keys and twist the doorknob, "Do you want to come in?"

** A/N: Ahhh! Fourtris is happening! I'm trying to make it develop slowly but surely. Give me your feedback! Love ya'll! Xoxo**

**xxxfourtrisxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey beauties! So first, this story has 40 followers, 23 favorites, and 24 reviews! That's Awesome! I love you all and it gets me so happy when I see you commenting and following! Keep it up! Also, I am not sure if I will get to update anymore today or even maybe tomorrow, I am really busy with school and such but I will try because I love ya'll. Here is chapter 9? I don't own anything, Veronica Roth does. Happy Reading!**

Four POV:

"Do you want to come inside?" Tris asks, I try my very best to keep a smirk from forming on my face. I look at her gorgeous golden hair and become dazed. After thirty seconds I realize Tris is still standing in the doorway, waiting for my answer. I laugh a little, "sure." I answer, trying to stay calm. We walk in and Tris turns on the lights and puts her purse and keys down. "Do you want something to drink?" I nod, but don't answer. She walks over carrying two glasses of water. We sit on the couch and I sit about a half a foot away from her, but our legs still brush, since my calf is bended onto the couch. "So what do you want to do?" she asks, she looks at me and I am speechless. I don't know how to act around her; she seems so oblivious of her beauty. She didn't even notice all the guys all the bar tonight staring at her when she turned around to make their drinks. It made me angry and I wanted to beat them senseless, but I'm not her boyfriend; Tris can take care of herself.

"What do you suggest?" I ask her, "Well we could continue our question game and watch a movie?" "That sounds like a plan" "Okay, well you can choose a movie, I am going to get out of this dress, please make yourself at home." She walks into the other room and I turn on the TV, I scroll through all the movie choices and choose American Sniper, I hope she doesn't get freaked out about the violence or anything.

Tris comes walking back out about five minutes later, wearing light grey sweatpants and a loose black crop top. Her hair is still laying straight down her back. She looks stunning, I have never seen a girl wear sweatpants so good. She is so sexy I just want to hoist her up and kiss her against the wall. But I know she is different than other girls, she won't throw herself at me because of my looks.

"What did you choose?" she asks, sitting next to on the couch. "American Sniper, but we can watch something else if you don't like guns and stuff." "Absolutely not! I have always wanted to see this movie but I never got to see it when it came out in theaters." She smiles at me and gets up and walks into the kitchen. She grabs a giant blue bowl and puts a small package in the microwave. A few minutes later she pours the buttery popcorn into the bowl and brings it back to the couch. She presses play on the TV, turns off the lights, and sits right next to me, so we can share the popcorn. Our thighs are touching and my body is feeling like it is on fire.

She watches the whole movie and doesn't react to the violence once. I'm impressed, most girls would be shrieking. We finish the movie and it's not as late as I thought. Tris brings the bowl back to the kitchen when the phone rings. She picks it up and looks at the number, I see her tense up. She seems frozen; she just lets the phone ring. "Hey are you okay? Do you want me to answer it?" I offer, "No!" she shouts. "Are you okay, Tris?" the phone stops ringing and she puts it down, she sighs and leans her head down on the kitchen counter. I walk over and rub my hand on her back. "Hey, do you think you could stay with me until Chris gets home?" she looks me in the eyes and I could never refuse. "Of course." We walk back over to the couch and stare at each other for a few minutes. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just talk about something else." "Okay, what is your favorite color?" she smiles at me for a second; I would do anything to keep that smile on her face. "Black, how about you?" "Me too." We talk for another hour or so, I tell her stories about Zeke and me in high school, she laughs at all the stupid stuff Zeke did. Eventually we decide that Chris isn't coming home tonight. I let her lay down on the couch and I lean into the side of couch while sitting on the floor. I can tell she is drifting off to sleep and will be out soon. I think she is asleep but then she whispers, "Tell me something you have never told anyone before." Her words surprise me; I try to think of something to tell her. "I'm glad I stayed with you tonight, Tris." And then she is asleep. I decide that I should leave. I grab my keys and jacket; I make sure to lock the doorknob from the inside before leaving. I take one more look at Tris, sleeping so peacefully. And I shut the door. I lean my head against the door; I can't believe I am falling so hard for this girl. I smile to myself and walk home.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! YA'LL ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING! You guys commented so much on my last chapter and it made me SO HAPPY! I know I said I wouldn't have time to update today but ya'll just make me so happy I had to give you more! I am sorry that I made Four leave but he had to… DUN DUN DUNNN! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and give me ideas of how Peter should come into play. I love you all so much and I'll talk to you in chapter 11. Here is chapter 10, I don't own anything! Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

** TRIS POV: **

I am up by someone shaking my arm, hard. I don't want to open my eyes. I know what comes next, I burry my head into my pillow and wait for the beatings to start. But they never come. Eventually, I look my shoulder and see Chris looking at me with wide eyes. I sigh loudly and she gives me a hug. "Hey you scared me! Why did you wake me up?" she looks at me, worried. "Because it is already nine, and Four went to come and find me last night and brought me home because he didn't want you to be alone. Did something happen?" I nod, "Well Four and I watched a movie and talked for a while, then the phone rang and it was Peter's number. He found me. I didn't answer but I know he will call back or come here. So I asked Four to stay with me last night, I fell asleep around three, I guess after I fell asleep he left to come and find you. I think of how sweet he is, he probably felt weird about sleeping here but didn't want to leave me alone so he found Chris, which is the best option.

Chris pulls me into a tight hug, I can barely breathe but I allow it for a moment. "Well I'm glad he got me, you shouldn't be alone while he is still looking for you." I nod, Chris tells me she is going to make breakfast and I go to take a shower. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and put on an oversized, light grey sweatshirt, leggings, and my mint green Hunter boots. I don't bother with makeup today; I will put some on when I got to work tonight. Chris and I eat breakfast together and I get curious, but apparently so does she. "So what happened last night?" we both ask at the exact time. We burst out laughing and lean into each other's sides. Once we've gathered ourselves, I ask her again.

"What happened though, seriously? You were out pretty late." She blushes at me, "Well when Four found me I was out Will's and we were making out, it was getting pretty heated. But, unfortunately, he knocked on the door before anything happened." She gives me a pouty face, "But I'm glad he came and found me, he really cares about you." I blush and then she asks me, "So what about you? What exactly happened last night?" "Nothing! We watched American Sniper, and we ate popcorn, then we just talked, played the question game, then I fell asleep. But I think it was really sweet of him to come and find you instead of just leaving, or even staying the night. I think that shows that he cares more about my safety then most guys who are just looking for someone to fuck for one night." Chris nods and smirks at me, "Well you know, I think he's single." My mouth falls into a 'o' shape. "Do I need to remind you that a certain psycho ex is trying to hunt me down so he can drag me back to his house and beat me again?" Her face turns sad and worried and she looks at the ground. "Hey Chris, I didn't mean to say it like that, I just don't think I'm ready to get mixed up with guys right now. But I definitely want to get to know him better, maybe when this whole Peter thing blows over, we can try to get closer; right now I just need some really good friends.

"Well I am good for that! What do you want to do today? It's kind of rainy and gross outside; we could go to the movies?" We call up Mar, Lynn, Uriah, and Will. We all decide to go see 'The Hunger Games' which is a movie about a young heroine who is forced to battle to the death with 23 other kids. I like it, the main character is so strong, and she wouldn't be scared of some stupid ex-boyfriend. She would stand up to him and never let him hit her. I wish I was that strong, but I am weak. Whenever Peter finds me, I will run away. I can't stand up to him, I'm not strong enough and I can't bring in Chris and all my new friends into this mess. That's what my life is; a mess. I realized junior year of college that everyone that comes close to me, gets hurt. That's why I try to not make close friends. Look what happened to my family, I thought Peter would be different.

I know that people think, well how could I ever love someone who hit me? He wasn't always like that. He used to love me, or at least he made me think he loved me. He would do so many things to make sure I knew it, too. He would bring me flowers at work, call me things like 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' and it would make me feel great. But I don't know what changed with him, about five months after we started dating, he would tell me to stop talking to my friends, and family. Then after graduation, he would beat me after he drank. He would always apologize in the morning and promise to never do it again. I used to believe him. But then he would beat me even when he was sober, in the mornings, after work, during dinner, during sex. Which he would force me into doing.

A shiver runs down my spine and I feel tears in my eyes. I try to blink them away without anyone knowing. I'm glad that it is dark in movie theaters. The movie ends, Lynn and I walk out of the theater together, we are pretty freaked out. Mar and Uriah and Chris and Will made out the whole time. We all go back to Chris and I's apartment and we wait until it is time for me to get ready for work.

I keep hair straight and in a high ponytail. I line my eyes with eyeliner, and split on a long sleeve, tight, black t-shirt. I keep my leggings on and put on my black, high boots on. I look okay, I guess.

**A/N: Give me ideas on what else to write! I'm stumped! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHHHH! If it's possible, YOU GUYS HAVE GOTTEN MORE AMAZING! You are the coolest readers ever honestly! I loved reading every one of your reviews and can't wait to read more! Just like you guys are excited to read the new chapters I am excited to read your reviews! I love you all and have taken all of your ideas into consideration. Just so ya'll can have some closure: Fourtris will defiantly be happening but I am trying to make it happen slowly so that it is more exciting when it finally does. But I will be adding some moments so ya'll don't go crazy! I am also thinking of adding a new character so please comment with the following ideas: **

**-Gender**

**-Name **

**-Relationship to Tris**

**-Good or Bad?**

**-Temporary or Permanent? **

**-Etc.**

**So please give me your thoughts on that, I will be adding more of Peter's character and maybe even a POV if I try. I love you all so much. I don't own anything, here is chapter 11! Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

Tris POV:

Chris and Will drop me off at work before going to Will's apartment, wonder what is going to happen there tonight. I start my 6 hour shift. Ugh, I hope it goes by fast. I go behind the bar and start pouring drinks.

The night is going by just as fast as it did the night before, people shouting at me, I think I will get used to it though. It is not as intimidating the second time. I am kind of bored though, it is only 7 o'clock and the night rush usually comes around 8:30. This means I still have an hour and a half until I will actually have stuff to do. I lean against the bar, putting my elbows down on the wooden table and rest my head down. I hear the bell above the door ring and lift my head up to see who it is and I instantly drop to the ground. It's Peter.

I don't know what to do. I have to get out of here. I get on my hands and knees and start to crawl on the ground towards the back room. I hear people coming in and I know I should get them their drinks. I feel bad acting this way when I'm supposed to be acting professional but I am in panic mode. The same mode I was in for a year during senior year. I am used to having to crawl away fast and hide in small places to avoid being seen by Peter.

I make it to the hallway that connects to behind the bar; I know that this hallway is not visible from where people sit on the other side of the bar. I stand up and think of where I can hide. Tori's office. That has a door that can be locked. Locked doors mean safety. I rush over to the door and turn the doorknob. It's locked. I knock on the door twice. Then again three times, then four. Before I know it I am banging on the door and on the verge of tears. Finally Tori opens the door, she is on the phone which explains the locked door. She motions for me to come in but continues her phone conversation. She closes and locks her door again. Which allows me to sigh out a breathe I've been holding in.

"Do you want to explain to me why you were banging on my door instead of out behind the bar hmm I don't know, doing your job?" she says to me, but I sense that she isn't as mad as she sounds. I sigh and decide that I am going to need to tell her everything. I like Tori; I think I can trust her.

I tell her everything, about running away to Chicago, staying with Chris, getting this job, the phone call the other night; I leave out all the conversations with Four, though. "Wow." I flash a small smile at her. _How do you think I feel? _I think to myself. I tell her that Peter is out sitting at the bar right now which is why I came in here to hide. "Okay, I will go out there and serve drinks for a little; I will try to identify him and then try to make him leave. But I think that you should go home, you can take the rest of the day off, don't worry about it." I am about to call Chris but I wouldn't dare interrupt her and Will, for a second time. I know she would come and pick me up in a second but I couldn't do that to her.

I think of other people I could call. Four? I pull out my phone and scroll down to his name and push it and press the phone to my ear.

** A/N: I know that was short but I am doing the same chapter next except in Four's POV so I thought that would make up for it. don't hate me. I love ya'll.**


	12. Chapter 12

FOUR'S POV:

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and see Tris' name blinking on my phone. I'm not sure why, but I feel my heart start to beat faster. I answer, "Hey Tris" I say, trying to sound casual. "Hey Four, so I don't want to bother you, but do you think you could pick me up from work? I totally understand if you can't though." I smile at how selfless she is, "of course, I'll be there in a few minutes." I say already grabbing my jacket and keys. "Okay, thank you so much. Hey Four? When you get here could you go through the back?" "Sure." I'm not sure why she would want me to go through the back but I just shrug it off and figure she will probably tell me when I get there.

I pull up to the back of Sherlock's in my black Mercedes and text Tris that I'm here. Two seconds later I see Tris jogging over to my car. She is dressed in all black with her hair pulled back. The shirt she is wearing shows her tattoo, but only a little of it. I am extremely curious as to what it is. She jumps in the car and puts her seat belt on. "Hey Four, thank you sosososo much for picking me up." She smiles at me and it makes my stomach flip. "Sure no problem, I thought your shift ended at like 11 tonight though?" "Yeah it does, but something came up." I can tell she might not want to talk about it so I try to change the subject. "Well that's cool, so what do you want to do? We could have another movie night." She smiles at me, "I was just about to say that! Hey by the way, thanks for bringing Chris home that night so I wouldn't be alone. You're so sweet, Four." I feel like I am smiling too much but I can't help it. "Tris you don't have to thank me for everything, that's what friends do." I wish we were more than friends. I drive to her apartment and we do the same routine as the night before. Tris changes into sweatpants and a, if possible, even sexier crop top that shows even more of her stomach and it takes all of my strength not to stare at her and drool.

She picks the movie this time, while I pop the popcorn. I walk back over to the couch, she has chosen Fight Club, and I am falling so hard for this girl. We watch the movie, sitting a little closer than last time. Towards the end of the movie I hear her yawn and then she puts her head on my shoulder. The skin on my shoulder feels like it is on fire and I think of how I should react. I decide to put my arm around her. I do, and to my surprise, she moves closer to me, leaning her back into my chest. We sit in this position for the rest of the movie. After the movie is over, Tris puts the popcorn bowl in the kitchen. I notice that she is staring at the phone waiting for it to ring. But it doesn't. She sighs in relief and walks back to the couch.

We look at each other before she comes over to me and puts her face in my shoulder. I can tear her cry softly. I wrap my arms around her back and bring her closer to my body. I feel like electricity is running in between our two bodies, connecting us. "Tris, are you okay?" I ask, I feel her nod against my shoulder, but of course, she's not. I don't know how to help her. I put myself in my FBI detective mode, and think of what could be making her upset. "Tris, who called the other day?" she just cries harder and shakes her head. "Tris, why did you leave work early?" She brings her head up and looks me in the eyes, her eyelids are red and puffy, but her eyes are still grey and piercing.

She opens her mouth and says one word, "Peter"

**A/N: I know these two past chapters were super short but I thought it would be okay because I've updated like three times in one day! Anyway, tell me what you think and what should happen now that Four knows, and Peter is in town. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey Friends(idek what to call you guys) I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I was literally up until two am just doing homework so I honestly didn't have the time. Anyway I am continuing to adore all of your sweet comments. They continue to warm my heart, here is chapter 13. I know I have dragged out Four finding out about Peter so hopefully this will calm some of you down. Tell me what you think and give me ideas of new drama to add to the story… new characters? I don't own anything! Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

** Four POV:**

I just stare at Tris' eyes. Her breathing was started to calm down, but I know mine hasn't. She told me about everything her boyfriend did to her and I can't control my anger. I don't want Tris to see this side of me, the bad side. I don't know how to look at her. I know she won't want my pity, because I wouldn't want hers if I was in this situation. I decide that I should say something. I give her a hug and when I pull away I whisper in her ear, "You know I'll always be there for you okay? Whenever you need me you can just call." She nods and wipes her tears from her cheeks. Even at this time, when she is so vulnerable; she is so sexy. Her hair is all messy in a bun; her crop top just makes me nervous. I just want to hold her close to me and plant kisses on her lips. But, sadly, I know that she needs a friend right now, and I will be there for her no matter what. It is late when Christina gets home, I know that Tris has a lot to tell Chris to I say goodbye to Tris and wave to Christina when she's walking in and I'm walking out.

I get in my car and head right to my apartment. I spend the rest of the night in front of the body-sized punching bag in my apartment. I punch and kick it, I imagine it is Peter, the bastard that hurt my Tris. _Four she isn't your anything! _I think to myself, but I can't stop thinking about her. She is so beautiful; her hair is so silky and golden. I just want to play with it and cuddle her in my arms. I snap out of my daze and get back to punching the bag. I stop when my knuckles split open and I take a shower, and go to sleep.

The next day Zeke and I drive to work, I start investigating Peter. I type his name into the FBI database and try to find anything suspicious. I don't find anything except where his address and workplace is. I don't know how to track down this guy if he is just staying in Chicago to get Tris back. It will be hard to find him if he is staying in hotels and not working anywhere. I continue to work until it is time to leave for the day. I decide to go to Sherlock's and see if Peter is still hanging around there. Zeke comes with me because he never turns down a drink.

We walk in and the place is as busy as ever. There are tons of guys here ordering drinks, but it is kind of hard to decide who Peter is when I've never seen him.

Zeke and I drink a beer or two and then I drop Zeke off at his apartment. I drive to Tris' place and knock on the door. I know she isn't working because she told me she doesn't want to work unless someone else is there with her. She opens the door and smiles at me. "Hey Four, what's up?" I love the way she smiles at me. It makes my stomach flutter. This girl is turning my soft. "Hey, so I was just thinking about Peter and I was trying to think of ways to "catch him"" She leads me inside and shuts the door. "You know you don't have to do that, I am pretty good at hiding and running away from him." "Listen Tris, it's kind of my job." "Four, what is your job?" "That is a secret." I say smirking, I step a little closer to her and you can practically feel how much I want to hold her. She smirks at me sexily, "I will find out Four-" "Hey Four, what's your last name; Hey Four, what's your real name?" "That is an even bigger secret." I say again like I did before. She smirks at me but then walks to the kitchen. "So what do you want to do about finding Peter?" she asks me, digging through a drawer in the kitchen. "I was just wondering if you could describe him to me or if you have any pictures of him. I think that he will try to come back to the bar, so if I see him there, I can take him in to interrogate him. She sighs and goes into her room.

She comes out carrying a box. She sits down next to me on the couch, takes a deep breath. She opens the box which contains various pictures, a set of keys, some cards; I am guessing that this is everything from her life with Peter. She pulls out several pictures of him. She hands them to me and I try to remember if the guy in the pictures was in the bar tonight. I don't remember, I will have to go back tomorrow and look around. Tris looks like she is about to cry if she looks at the pictures any longer. I put a few pictures in my pocket and then put the rest back in the box, close it, and put it on the table. "Hey, you are doing the right thing. We are going to find him and put him in jail. Then you won't have to live like this anymore." I try to make her feel better. She nods, like she believes me. "I know, thanks Four, for everything." I smile at her. "So do you want to get some food? I never ate dinner and I'm starving." She walks back over to the drawer in the kitchen she was searching through earlier. I realize I never had dinner either; I went straight from work to Sherlock's then came straight here. "Yeah, I'm starved too. What were you thinking?" "Pizza?" she suggests, I nod. She dials the number for Dominoes and paces around the room while ordering. I watch her walk around the room. She is so beautiful. She gets off the phone and goes into her room to put the box away, and grab some cash. "No Tris its fine I'll pay for it." "Absolutely not! You have already done so much for me, the least I can do is buy you a pizza!" I laugh and concede.

The pizza arrives and we eat the whole thing by ourselves. I underestimated how much a small girl like Tris could eat. We watch The Heat with Sandra Bullock and I love hearing Tris laugh through this whole thing. The movie ends and we are sitting on the couch, well more like laying sideways, Tris leaning into my side. She told me earlier that Chris is spending the night at Will's. I want to stay with her but I wouldn't do that if she wasn't comfortable with it. I see her eyes drifting up and down; she is fighting to stay awake. "Tris-" I begin to tell her. "Shh stay with me, just stay with me tonight." She whispers to me. I can't stop myself from smiling. I wrap my arm around her back and listen as her breathing steadies. I am falling in love with the girl that is snoring on my shoulders. I laugh to myself and close my eyes, letting sleep take hold of me.

**A/N: Heyyyyyyy! So I'm trying to speed things up a little because I know Fourtris has been so slow. I am going to have Four/Zeke get Peter soon and then Fourtris will also be happening. Give me ideas on what to write about after Peter is gone and Four and Tris are together. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Pals! So I am trying to update as fast as I can but it is hard with school and I have exams coming up so I may slow down. But I will try to keep up with your demands. I would like to thank all of you for commenting your ideas and comments I love them! I want to thank a certain guest for giving me their idea for a new character and I absolutely love your idea and I think I am going to do something like it! Keep reviewing and tell me if there is anything you want to see. I don't own anything, here is chapter 14! Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to muscular arms entangled around me. I begin to feel light headed until I realize that the arms belong to Four, and not Peter. I get up and take a shower; I have to work early today; well if you describe 'early' as noon. I put on black jean shorts that are ripped and jagged. I pull on a black crop top that shows off about half an inch of my stomach. I leave my hair down and put on mascara. I put on my black converse and a black leather jacket. I walk out and see Four is still asleep, I giggle to myself. I begin to make breakfast for us when I hear the door opening, I see Chris tiptoeing inside. "Hey!" she practically jumps out of her skin. "Shit Tris! I thought you were asleep! If you're awake, who's that on the couch?" "Four" I say, I blush a little. Chris' mouth hangs open. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you spent the night with him! I am going to need to disinfect that couch now!" I laugh, trying to remain quiet. "No! Nothing happened, I asked him to stay because you were at Will's and I didn't want to be by myself." Chris walks over to Four, "No Chris don't!" "FFFOOOUUURRRRR! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" She shouts super loud. I see Four jumps up and see Chris standing over him. He begins to chase her around the apartment, but then trips over himself and we all laugh our faces off.

"sorry, I didn't want her to wake you up, but she's obnoxious, as usual." "I heard that!" Chris calls from her room. I laugh and so does Four. "That's okay, I should get going anyway, I have to work later. But last night was fun, I'll see you later okay?" I nod, "Okay bye Four" I smile at him. I think back to when his muscular arms but quickly push that thought aside. I need to focus on staying away from Peter.

Chris and I drive to work at noon together. The bar is pretty slow during the day so we don't have much to do. I notice some guy talking to Tori in her office. He stands up and leaves her office and walks past me further into the bar. He flashes a smile at me and I blush. He is extremely hot. He is taller than me by about six inches, whereas Four is a good foot taller than me. His hair is darker than mine, but still blond; Four's hair is dark brown, almost black. The boy's eyes are a bright hazel color, less enticing than Four's deep blue eyes that draw you in. His build is muscular, but I can tell Four is in much better shape. When I stop thinking about the boy I realize, why did I just compare him to Four? Why did I make Four seem much better than this guy I don't even know?

I need to stop thinking about Four, he is not my boyfriend, he doesn't like me like that, and no one could ever like me like that. I am an ugly, skinny, girl who has the body of a twelve year old boy, and way too much baggage to handle. I shake the thought out of my head and get back to work.

My shifts ends at seven, it is now six. The bar is sort of busy, but I know it will really pick up after I leave. Chris left at five and spent the rest of the day with Will, I don't know how I'm going to get home. I may walk, since the days are getting longer, it will still be bright outside at seven and I don't live too far away.

Since Chris left, the blond boy and I are the only bartenders working. "Hey I'm Justin" he introduces himself, smiling at me. I can't help but smile back, "Hi, I'm Tris. It's nice to meet you." We work well together I think, we stay out of each other's way and if one person is lagging behind, the other helps out. The final hour of my shift goes by fast and before I know it, it is seven o'clock. I clock out and grab my jacket. I walk out when I hear my name being called, it's Justin. "Hey Justin, what's up?" "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted a ride." I want to accept, but being with Peter for so long makes me suspicious of everyone. "That's okay, I don't live too far away, and I was just going to walk." "Please Tris; I don't want you walking alone at night. Chicago isn't the safest city you know" _Yeah well it became a little less safe when I decided to run here. _I think to myself. I guess it would be safer to be in Justin's car than on the streets where Peter could just pick me up anywhere and I would never be heard from again.

I nod and he smiles widely at me. I smile back and jump into his car. "So when did you start working at Sherlock's?" He asks me as we drive to my apartment, "Umm not that long ago, less than a week. How about you?" "I can't even remember, at least two years, I started working there right out of college." I nod, I don't want to be in an awkward silence but, thankfully, I live a short distance from the bar and we have arrived in front of my building. "Hey thanks for giving me a ride." I smile at him. "No problem, I'll see you at work." I nod and walk inside. _He was awfully nice. _I think to myself, smiling as I walk inside the apartment.

**A/N: AHHHH! New characters! I'm so excited for this story to continue and get better! Share your ideas with me! Much love.**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey friends, I know a lot of you are confused as to what Justin is up to and what his motives are. I am actually not sure! I know that a lot of you think that he is friends with Peter and is going to hurt Tris but I will give you some relief and say that Justin is good! I don't want to give too much away though so you will just have to keep reading. I don't own anything, here is chapter 15! Tell me what you think! Happy Reading! **

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

Peter's POV(surprise!)

I wake up, lying on the floor. I feel a cold, hard, bottle wrapped around my knuckles. The bottle is empty. I walk over to the mini fridge in my hotel room and grab another handle of vodka. I open the window and have to look away from the sunlight. It takes me a moment to realize where I am. Chicago. I hate this city; I am only here to get back the bitch that ran away from her back in Texas. I was in love with Tris from the moment I met her. We were such a good couple; we were so far in love. I don't know what happened, one day I came home from work and she was gone. Luckily, I knew the only friends she had in college, and they all happened to live in Chicago now. I searched their addresses and now I am here. I tried to find out what hotel she is staying at, but it is harder than it looks. I would need to be in the FBI to find that out.

I figure that she probably has a job somewhere, but that is also harder than it looks. I will never stop looking for her; she had no reason to run away from me. I just wanted to make our relationship better, but she was always distant from me, trying to stay away. I don't know what was wrong with her, I am the perfect guy for her, and she would never be able to get a better guy than me.

I take a cold shower, grab an empty water bottle, and fill it with vodka. And walk down the stairs, and step into a cab. I need to look for Tris for as much time as I have in order to find that whore and bring her home with me.

Tris POV:

I am at work; again, I am working with Justin. We have been working together a lot lately and I have really taken a liking to him. We have become good friends and I'm thinking of introducing him to the rest of the gang. "Hey Justin, what do you think about hanging out with some of my friends tonight? Chris will be there so you will at least know her and me." "Sure, sounds like fun"

We finish our shifts and close up the bar. I am dressed in Chris' tight black dress with a leather jacket over top, so there is no need to change. Justin drives us over to my apartment and it looks like everyone is already there. We walk in and everyone stares at Justin, "Hey guys, this is Justin. He works with me at Sherlock's. Justin this is Marlene, Lynn, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Al, Will and you already know Chris." Justin waves to everyone and we walk in. I pour Justin and me a drink and we talk with everyone for a while. Eventually, the girls and the guys split up, all the girls stay in the apartment and all the guys go out to some bar. I ask Justin if he wants to stay with me or go home, but he insists on going with the guys.

The girls play a drinking game, you can't laugh, and everyone else tries to make you laugh. If you laugh, you have to take a shot. I am really bad at this game because I laugh at everything. I lose count of how many shots I have taken and the room begins to spin. Soon I am lying on the ground, drifting off to sleep. I don't remember the last thought I have in my mind.

I wake up screaming. I am glad everyone is drunk and asleep. I feel sweat dripping down my back and neck. I am breathing fast and need to calm down. I think back to the nightmare I was having. There were tight hands around my neck. My hands were tied up behind my back. A voice shouting at me so loud I couldn't even hear it anymore. The hands were getting tighter and tighter. I tried to call for help; I can't remember who I called for. I asked for someone to come save me. I can't remember. I do remember just before I felt as though I was going to die, right before the hands squeezed my throat shut, something ripped them off of me. Something picked me up, and carried me to heaven.

I look at my phone and there is a text, "Hey Tris, how are you?" It's from Four. I smile to myself. He texts me in the earliest of mornings, just to see if I'm okay.

**A/N: Hey friends, so I know that chapter totally sucked but it was necessary. I will try to update again tomorrow but I'm not sure if I will be able to. Also, I never really mentioned where Tris, Peter, Chris, Mar, and Lynn all went to college and such. So just to clarify, they all used to live in Texas. I love you guys and hopefully you aren't losing interest in this story! Xoxxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Justin POV:

I wake up on the ground of Zeke's apartment; everyone is beginning to wake up. "Hey guys, last night was crrazzzyy!" Zeke says as he stands up. We all grab our belongings and leave, last night was crazy. I am glad that I went out with all of Tris' guys friends last night, it was really fun. I haven't made at made that many friends in Chicago after my ex-girlfriend and I broke up, and all my friends took her side. The guys here seem nice enough, Zeke and Uriah are funny and Will and Al are cool. Four is really serious but chill. Last night before everyone split up, I met the most amazing girl ever. I wish we got to talk. Her name is Lynn and she seems so cool. Her hair is cut short; it hangs just below her ears. Her eyes are a dark brown but they are stunning. She seems so laid back but tough and strong at the same time. I am going to talk to Tris about her at work today. Hopefully she can give me some advice about how to get to know her better.

Tris POV:

I am getting dressed when Chris bursts into my room. I get scared for a moment, out of habit. I am half naked, but I am comfortable enough around Chris to tolerate it. "So I have a theory," she starts, "I know you like Four, and I'm pretty sure he likes you. But I think you are giving in too easy."

"hmm, what do you mean?"

"I mean Four is the kind of guy who can get any girl he wants because he is so hot! Which I don't think because I love Will, but I'm just saying."

I laugh at this, "Okay well what do you suggest I do?"

"I think you need to play hard to get, nothing crazy. But I think you need to remind him that other guys want you and if he really wants you, he is going to need to fight for you."

I think the drinks from last night are starting to get to me because I'm actually seeing some sense in what Christina is saying. "Okay so what should I do? Flash some guy in his face?"

"Yes! I think you should use Justin."

"But Justin and I just became friends and I don't want to use him like that."

"Well then confront him about it, if he is a true friend, he will help you out with this."

"Alright I'll talk to him about it at work tonight, wait. So you really think Four likes me?"

"Honestly Tris? Sometimes you can be so clueless."

I punch her in the arm and finish getting ready for work. When I get there I see Justin is already behind the bar pouring shots. I walk back behind the bar, "Hey I need to talk to you about something." He says to me, "Yeah me too actually." We wait for the business to slow down and then Justin walks over to me.

"So this is kind of embarrassing to admit but last night when I met Lynn, I thought she was really cool and tough and stunning. Basically I was wondering if you would help me get to know her better and maybe eventually ask her out."

"Of course Justin! This kind of goes along with the favor I need you to do for me. So I like Four, but Chris says that I need to play hard to get, because he is used to getting any girl he wants and I agree with her. She suggested that I pretend to date someone else to get his attention, and we thought of you. Before you say no, this could help both of us. While we are "dating" I could talk you up to Lynn and eventually she might get a little jealous. She would want to be with you and then we would eventually break up and you guys could be together! We wouldn't have to be super lovey dovey; I just thought that it was a good idea. What do you think?"

"Tris, you are the most insane person I've ever met. But somehow you made this idea seem like a good one. I'm in."

I squeal. Oh lord, I'm turning into Christina. We plan to start hanging out more in front of the group and start flirting. After our game plan is made we go back to working. Work is pretty uneventful, after our shift Justin drives me home. He comes up so we discuss the game plan with Christina. But when we get there, so is Mar and Lynn. This is time for our plan to start.

"Thanks for driving me home, Justin. You're so sweet."

"Anytime Tris, you can always call me if you need something. I hope you have a great rest of the night."

"Okay, bye Justin." I say, and give him a long, passionate hug. I hope everyone buys it. I close the door and let out a loud sigh, as if I'm sad that he is gone. I turn around to see Chris, Mar, and Lynn's jaws on the ground.

"What was that?" Mar asks.

"What was what?" I try to look innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Justin totally would have a hard core make out session if we weren't up here."

"We would not! He is just so sweet and funny, I can't believe he's single. What did you guys think of him last night?"

"I think he's really hot" Chris blurts out, classic Chris comment.

"I thought he was really funny last night, I mean we didn't talk much but, he seems really nice." Lynn states, the plan is going well.

"Well hopefully we continue to talk and get to know each other better, you guys should be seeing more of him soon." I say, blushing.

Mar and Lynn leave in about an hour, after describing every fake detail about how I started to like Justin. Christina walks them to the door. As soon as she shuts the door she spins around and tackles me to the ground.  
"Okay tell me everything, was that real or was that part of the plan?"

"I think I should be an actress."

"More like an acTRIS"

"Bad joke?"

I nod and laugh at her. I tell her about Justin liking Lynn and how we are planning to "date" until Lynn and Four start to get a little jealous. She seems super excited about the plan. I have to remind her several times not to tell a soul, even Will. She is the most honest person I know, so this may be hard for her, but she has kept my Peter secret for quite some time now so she should be able to handle this one.

The next morning I call Zeke at work.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"Hey Zeke, I was wondering if you had any leads of your latest case."

"How do you know anything about my cases?"

"Four told me about it."

"Well I'm not sure why you would be interested, but we have found out which hotel he is staying at and we are planning on going there tomorrow. We also have to contact the guy's girlfriend, who he abused, so she can take him to court so we can put him in jail. But that shouldn't be hard; Four told me she lives in Chicago."

I stiffen; I have to see him again. I have to be in the same room as him? I have to talk in front of a judge about all the things he did to me? I am glad Four didn't tell Zeke it was me, I wouldn't want that getting out to everyone right now.

"Okay Zeke, thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye bye Trissy"

I rush to the living room to tell Chris the whole thing, I don't know if I could stand to be in the same room as him. But I need to be in order to put him away for good. I need to be strong; I just don't know how to be strong. I've been weak all my life.

**A/N: Pals! What up? So I hope you liked this chapter, please review telling me what you think. Second, I know I didn't mention Four telling Tris about his job and shit but I kind of slipped it in in this chapter. If you are confused you can let me know. Also, I will not be able to review tomorrow, I have to work and have a ton of homework to do so please don't be upset about it. I am sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I love you guys and will see you next time! Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey frannndsss! What is up?! So first off, I know some of you were confused about Tris knowing where Zeke works and shit, I know I didn't mention it in the fanfic but I didn't really feel like writing it. So just to clarify, Tris knows where Zeke and Four work, she doesn't know they work for the FBI because they pretend just to be cops at the local Chicago Police Department. But they are still working of Peter's case as cops. I hope that cleared things up for you guys. Please feel free to let me know if anything else confuses you. I know that tris and justin's plan is also confusing but I hope that the next few chapters will clear a few things up. I just made up this really cute fourtris moment in my head and this plan is necessary for it to work. Fourtris is coming! But first we have to deal with Peter. Here is chapter 17, oh my gosh. It feels like just yesterday I was writing the first chapter and thought that no one would ever read my writing. I love you guys, please keep reviewing and give me new ideas and tell me what I am doing right and what I'm going right.(btw look at the hotel room numbers in this chapter and tell me if you notice anyting) I don't own anything, much love! Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

**Four POV(Haven't had that in a while):**

I wake up the morning after Zeke's party, my head is throbbing. Last night was not a good choice considering I have to work today. I get up and grab my keys and jacket, I say goodbye to all the guys and walk down the hall to my apartment, I'm thankful that I don't have to drive to my house, my head hurts too much for that.

I take a shower and eat some toast and cereal. I don't have much time to eat today, today is the day Zeke and I are going to Peter's hotel and hopefully arrest him. I walk back over to Zeke's. I pound on the door for about five minutes and then I just barge in. Zeke is passed out of his couch; he is still in the clothes he was in last night.

"Zeke get your lazy ass up right now, today we have to go arrest Peter!"

Zeke just moans and turns over. Sometimes he is so annoying. I empty the trashcan in the bathroom and fill it with water.

"Just remember, you made me do this." I say, laughing. I dump the water on him and he jumps up. I run out the door and hold the doorknob so he can't come out.

"FOUR OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Now come on Zeke, you know you couldn't beat me up even if you tried. Just save yourself the pain and get dressed so we can go to work."

I don't hear anything for a few minutes and I decide it's safe to let go of the knob. Ten minutes later Zeke comes out; his short afro looks like its bent; probably from how he was sleeping. I laugh and he punches my hard in the arm. We drive to work, I listen to Zeke complain about being super hungover.

Once we get to work I instantly go to my desk and print out the address of Peter's hotel and room number. I have to slap Zeke; he already fell asleep on his desk. We drive over to the hotel, vests on and guns in hand. I walk up to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Four and this is Zeke. We are with the CPD and we have been informed that one of your residents has been a person of interest. We would like to know if we have your permission to obtain a hotel key card. If the resident is hesitant to open the door. We have a warrant if you would like to see it."

The hotel desk person looks very nervous, maybe they are new. He hands me a hotel key card and I thank him. Zeke flashes him a smile and we head to the elevator. I press number 5 and the elevator door shuts.

The door opens and we walk down the hallway to room number 506. I knock on the door, no answer. I knock again. Nothing. I pound of the door several times, "CPD Open Up!" nothing. I sigh and take out the hotel key. I swipe it across the key pad and the door opens. We walk in and we are in awe. There are pictures of Tris everywhere. Taped to the wall, scattered across the bed and on the floor.

"What the hell is this? Why does this guy have pictures of Tris everywhere?"

I forgot that I didn't tell Zeke about how I know about Peter.

"Look I'm sure she would like to explain to you later but right now we need to either wait for him or look for clues to find out where he might be."

Zeke nods and we look around the room. We don't find much, just where he lives in Texas, some clothes and, of course, pictures of Tris. I had no idea that he was literally obsessed with her, I thought he just wanted to get her back so she didn't go to the police. Which she did, well she went to me, but I'm better than the police. We decide to wait an hour or so to see if he comes back. So just sit on the floor and wait, I have to say, it's kind of boring. But it's part of the job.

After an hour we are about to leave, when we hear voices outside in the hallway. Moments later the door opens and a tall, large, man walks in. I notice that he is swaying as he walks. He is carrying a water bottle in his hand, but I am betting there isn't water in it. He sees us sitting on the bed and stops walking towards us.

"who are you?" he slurs.

"We are from the Chicago Police Department and we are here to bring you down to the station for some questions." Zeke states.

"For what?" He asks, beginning to back up towards the door.

"You are a person of interest Mr. Hayes."

"Interest for what? I didn't do nothing."

"Well then come down to the station with us so we can put it on file."

At that moment he makes a break for the door, he runs down the hallway. I have already thought this through of course; he can either wait for the elevator, which will give me and Zeke enough time to catch him. or he can take the stairs, but judging how he was walking, he would fall down and injure himself or take too long to continue without being caught.

Being the genius he is, he decides to take the elevator and is waiting there pushing the button when I turn the corner. I push him to his knees and handcuff him. Zeke goes to collect the car and I drag Peter downstairs. I give the key card back to the nervous man at the desk and put Peter in the car. Today has been a successful day, I can't wait to tell Tris about how she won't have to worry about Peter for a long time. I can't wait to see her smile.

**A/N: Heyyyy! So please tell me what you thought about this one, it took me a while because I was so busy today. I am going to try to wrap up this whole Peter thing in the next few chapters so we can focus on Tristin and Fourtris! I know you guys hate Justin but I promise that he will turn out to be a good character soon. I love ya'll. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: heyyyyyyyy! I would like to thank all of you wonderful people for getting this story up to 13,000 views! That's awesome! I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, but as I mentioned, I won't be able to update as much as I have because school is getting intense with exams and such so please bear with me! Please keep reviewing and telling me what ideas are in your brain. Thanks to **_**Madame Pedrad**_** for giving me some new ideas, I have a few ideas up my sleeve so I will incorporate yours with mine real soon! I don't own anything, Veronica Roth does! Once again, thank ya'll for reading this story; honestly your reviews are really what make me want to keep writing. Here is Chapter 18, tell me your thoughts. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**FOUR POV:**

I walk into Sherlock's and look around for Tris. I find her in the corner of the bar talking to that guy, Justin I think his name was? They are laughing; she is grabbing his arm for support. I feel a flash of jealousy wash over me but I cool down. _She isn't yours, she can laugh with whoever she wants. _I think as I walk towards them. They spot me and calm down from their laughing fit.

"Hey Tris, can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

We walk into the hallway that connects to the other side of the bar. Tris leads me down to the end of the hallway. The hallway is dark at the end. It is a dead end so there are no windows and no lights directly overhead. The lighting is pretty bad, but even so I can still make out Tris' lips and golden hair. I want to pull her mouth to mine and hold her forever. But I remember I actually have something important to do.

"Zeke and I brought Peter down to the station today. He will stay the night in custody."

Her face is priceless. Her smile stretches from ear to ear. Her sanguine expression is infectious and I find myself smiling. She shrieks and jumps up and down. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much Four. I at least have one night of safety." She whispers in my ear. She pecks my cheek before jogging back to the bar and gives Justin a hug. I feel the jealousy again but then I feel my cheek on fire and I remember her lips on my skin just a moment before. I don't know how to act around Tris; I decide to consult professional help about how to get Tris to actually notice me as anything more than a friend.

"Okay bro, what do you need?" Zeke asks me after I sit him down on my couch. I can't believe I am about to confess my girl trouble to him; usually he is the one who comes to me for advice. That's how he scored a great girl like Shauna.

"I can't explain it man, she just totally doesn't even know I exist. I think she has a thing with Justin."

"The legendary Four having girl troubles? Can I take a picture for my scrapbook?" I punch his arm and he tries to look serious.

"Honestly man, I think that we need to deal with this Peter thing before you try anything. She is probably in a very emotional state right now and needs a friend. Just be there for her and after the trial on Wednesday, and then you can try to get closer. As far as this Justin thing goes, come on Four, you outdo him in so many categories I can't even count. You just need to open up and show Tris who you really are. I don't think she is like all the other girls where you just take off your shirt and they swoon. I think Tris will take more than that. That's my advice. Damn, I am turning soft. We need to go shoot something and drink. I am losing my manhood." I laugh at him but actually take his advice seriously. Tris wants to see the real me, but I'm scared that once she does, she won't like what she sees.

TRIS POV:

I can't believe that Four arrested Peter! I feel so relieved now and I know that my life is going to turn around for the better. I kissed Four on the cheek and ran off like a little girl, but I couldn't have him see my face bright red! Also that wasn't really part of the whole plan with Justin. I continue to work with Justin for the rest of the night. I know that everyone is coming to the bar around nine to hang out. This is the perfect time to debut our new 'relationship'.

Hours have gone by and I feel tired. I just want to go home and sleep. But this might be the only truly safe night I have and I don't want to waste it at home. Everyone shows up around nine and Justin and I pour them all drinks. We all stay a while just talking and laughing. Justin says he has to leave early.

"Okay well I have to go; I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Tris." He says, grinning at me. I walk him to the door; I notice that everyone is watching. I kiss him quickly on the lips. I feel my cheeks turn red. I spin around as Justin leaves; I see a bunch of open mouths.

"Stop staring at me like that." I say, trying to take the attention off of me, but it doesn't work.

"When did that happen?" Chris asks, pretending to look surprised.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." They are smile at me, except Four. He gives me a suspicious look and then turns away from my gaze. Is he jealous? Wasn't this the whole purpose of the plan? I smile to myself and walk back over to the group.

It's getting pretty late and we all decide to go home. I am about to get into Christina's car to go home when I feel a hand around my arm. I tense up at the physical contact but then relax when I see that it is just Zeke.

"Hey Tris can I drive you home? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Zeke."

We walk over to his car and I get in the passenger seat.

"I thought you wrecked your car?"

"It finally got fixed, thank the lord, Four was getting annoyed having to drive me everywhere like a soccer mom."

I laugh and wait for him to talk to me about what he wanted to.

"So I am guessing that Four already told you that we arrested Peter and that he is spending the night in jail."

I nod slowly, where is this going.

"I am also guessing that he didn't tell you about what we found in Peter's room."

"No he didn't mention it, what did you find?"

"The whole place was covered in pictures of you. How do you know him?"

I sigh, here we go.

"He was my boyfriend back in Texas, he was really abusive and eventually I escaped. I have been on the run ever since. I came here because Chris was the only friend I had managed to keep her contact information. She was amazing, she let me live with her no questions asked. He came to Chicago about a week ago and has called the apartment and has been to Sherlock's. Four was at the apartment with me when Peter called and that's when I told him everything. I had no idea he was obsessed with me and had pictures of me everywhere; I thought he just wanted me back so I didn't go to the police."

Zeke just keeps driving, looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh Tris, I can't even try to relate to what you have been through. I am so sorry to hear about all of that. I can promise you that if I have anything to do with it; he will never get out of prison."

"Thanks Zeke, I am just glad I found such amazing friends that want to keep me safe."

"Oh yeah, that's all Four talks about these days. Tris this, Tris that. It's getting old."

"He talks about me?"

"Do not speak a word about this; he will kill me, literally."

"haha your secret is safe with me."

"Hey Zeke?"

"Yeah Trissy?"

"Thanks for taking care of me; you're like my big brother you know. I can always count on you to be there."  
"That's what I'm here for Tris. You're my little sis; it's my job to keep you safe."

We arrive at my apartment building and I hug him before walking into the building. What did I ever do to deserve an amazing friend like him? 

**A/N: Tell me what you thought. Truth or Dare is coming up soon, please send in your Truth and Dare ideas. I am really bad at coming up with those so please give me ideas so it doesn't suck. I love ya'll. Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey friends! I am soooo excited this story has made it up to 100 reviews! That's awesome! Please keep being awesome and reviewing! I appreciate all of your suggestions and comments. I am also really happy that you guys like Zeke's character, I wanted to add some personality to other characters besides Tobias and Tris. Tell me if there is anyone else that I should include more of! I am scrambling to update right now before school so I apologize if this chapter is super bad. Tell me if there is anything you want to see. FOURTRIS IS COMING SUPER SOON AHHHH! I don't own anything! Here is chapter 19. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**Tris POV:**

I wipe my palms onto my jeans. My leg is bouncing around and I can tell that I look nervous. Christina dropped me off at the police station a little while ago. I found Zeke and he told me to wait and pointed to a chair. I have now been here thirty minutes and I have no idea what is going on. I thought I was supposed to meet him at the courthouse but Zeke said I had to fill out a paper or something. I sit in the chair wearing a tight black pencil skirt, a plain white shirt with a black blazer over it. I am wearing black high heels, which Chris insisted on. I am dressed professionally, but I am rather uncomfortable since I've been sitting in the same position for the past half an hour.

Finally, Zeke comes back and looks apologetic,

"Hey, I'm really sorry that I made you wait here so long but Four was supposed to come in today and he hasn't showed up yet. This isn't like him so I'm kind of worried. But while we wait for him you can fill out this contract. It basically just wants you describe how you are relevant to this case, how you know Peter, and all that shit."

I laugh at him and start to fill out the sheet. It is pretty easy, just facts.

Legal Name: Beatrice Prior

Birth Date: 04/18/93

Citizen: Yes

Then the hard questions come up.

Relationship to suspect: Girlfriend?

Reason for Law Suit: He abused me physically, sexually, emotionally, and mentally?

I am really uncomfortable with all these personal questions. I finish that last few and hand it back to Zeke. I am glad when I see that he doesn't look at the sheet, just brings it back into the office across the hall from where I am sitting.

Zeke comes back and we wait for another thirty minutes. Zeke informs me that Peter is being moved from his holding cell to the courthouse as we speak. I get nervous at the thought that he and I will be in the same room.

Finally we spot Four walking through the door. We wait until he walks up to us before Zeke starts yelling.

"What the hell man? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago, today is Peter's trial if you forgot and it's kind of a big deal."

Four looks sad, I start to feel guilty. "I know. Tris I am so sorry for making you wait this whole. I know that this is kind of an emotional day for you and I screwed it up. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Four, everyone has a bad morning every once in a while. It's totally understandable." I blush at him, he is so sweet.

"Okay Tris I am going to get Four caught up on what we have been doing then we can go down to the trial and get all this over with." Zeke states, pushing Four towards his office. I nod and let them leave.

**FOUR POV: **

"Dude, what is up with you these days? You are never late for work!" Zeke says as he pushes me into my office.

"I know, I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. I've been worried about this case and Tris' safety and everything. I didn't go to sleep last night until around the time that I should have gotten up for work. I'm really sorry man. It won't happen again I promise."

"alright man I believe you. I knew that there was something going on; you are never late for anything!"

"Yeah I know, I haven't been myself lately."

"I think I know why. You have been acting weird ever since Tris has come to town. She is all you talk about. I think you like her dude." Zeke says to me, wiggling his eyebrows. I shoot him a look; I know that if I admit this it will not stay between us for long. The only thing bigger than Zeke's hair, is his mouth.

"Come on man! Good old Zeke is right on this one! There is no need to hide it. Tris is smokin'! I would totally try to get that if I wasn't totally in love with Shauna. Which I am so that won't work."

I laugh and punch him in the shoulder. "Well thanks for "catching me up" on everything from the case. Hopefully Tris doesn't ask what we were talking about in here."

We walk out and find Tris in the same position she was when we left. I was so stressed when I came into work I didn't even notice how sexy she looks in her "professional" clothes. She is wearing a tight, black skirt that shows off her soft curves and a black blazer. Her hair is straight and left down. I just want to take her into my office and "go over some paperwork" but unfortunately, we have a trial to go to.

Zeke, Tris and I all decide to drive to the trial together since Tris doesn't have a car and it would be stupid for Zeke and I to drive separately. I kick Zeke out of the front seat so Tris can sit shotgun. Zeke pouts the whole way there, from the backseat. Once we arrive I notice that Tris has turned a shade paler.

"Hey, it's going to okay. He isn't going to come near you and you are allowed to take a recess if you can't handle it."

She nods and walks in between Zeke and I. Once we are in the courtroom we meet up with her lawyer and take our seats. We are all sitting next to each other. I almost jump out of my chair when I feel Tris' small hand around my bicep. I can feel her grip tighten when Peter enters; he sends her a death glare and I see her tense up. She holds onto my arm the whole time until it is time for her to go up to the stand.

Tris walks slowly up to the stand. She swears with her hand on the bible and takes a seat. Peter's lawyer asks her so many questions. Most of them she answers quickly, because most of them are factual. But some I can tell hit an emotional spot for her. I just want to run up to the stand and reassure her that it is almost over. After this she will never have to deal with him again, she will be free.

The judge exits and we will find out the verdict tomorrow. Tris runs over from the stand and into my arms. I think she is crying judging by her uneven breathing. I can't believe she just went through that without breaking down in the middle of it. She is so strong. I wouldn't be able to do any of what she just did. She pulls back from me and dries her eyes.

"I want to go home." She states. Zeke and I both nod and head to the car.

The ride back home is silent until Tris groans. She takes her phone out of her pocket and plugs it into my aux cord in my car. She scrolls through her playlist and clicks a song. 'Freaks and Geeks' by Childish Gambino starts playing and I smile. I love this song. Can Tris be any more perfect? All the other girls I used to be with liked all that girly shit music. I drop Tris off in front of her apartment. She hugs me and then Zeke as he switches from the back to the front seat.

"Thank you guys for being there for me today. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She smiles and then jogs to the door. I am under that girl's spell and I am falling hard. I see Zeke smirking as we drive home.

"Shut up Zeke. Say anything to anyone and I will seriously hurt you."

"That's a little harsh coming from a guy who is in looovveee."

I roll my eyes, how have I put up with him for this long.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I don't know how much longer it actually was cause there was a lot of dialogue. Truth or Dare will be in the next chapter, tell me if there are any dares/truths you would like to see. I love you all! xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys! I am updating earlier than expected I know usually it is at midnight or something. Anyway, here is chapter twenty. I can't believe the feedback I've been getting front this story. I honestly love you guys. Keep following, reviewing, favoriting, all that jazz. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

Tris POV:

I am off work today, thank you Jesus! I don't know if I could function at work after the day I had yesterday. I am lying in bed just thinking when Chris comes and jumps on me. I groan but then smile. It feels good to smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questions gently.

"There isn't much to talk about. I just want to hear the verdict and start to actually live a normal life again."

She nods and flashes me a small smile. Chris announces that she is making us breakfast. I check my phone and notice I have a text from Four. My heart jumps a little but I am guessing it is just something about the case. _We should hear the verdict today; I will let you know as soon as I hear anything. _My heart drops a little because I wanted him to text me because he wanted to talk to me but I'm am also thrilled that I am going to hear the verdict today.

I take a shower and throw on some jeans and a white sweatshirt. I come out and eat breakfast with Christina. We talk about work, Will, just usual updates. Well it was normal until she let out a eardrum splitting shriek. I cover my ears and shoot a glare at her.

"Sorry! But check your phone!"

I do as she says and see I have a text from Zeke. _Party at my house tonight… T/D at midnight. _

She gives me a huge hug and starts dialing her phone. After a few minutes she has managed to contact Shauna, Lynn and Marlene. They are all coming over to go shopping for something to wear to the party. I groan, I already have been shopping with them for one party, I don't want to go again. But of course, Chris guilts me into it.

XXXTIMELAPSEXXX

I push the door open and we all charge back into the apartment. I drop all my bags on the ground and fall into the couch. I am exhausted. I have been dragged to seven shopping centers, three malls, and one makeup department store. I am so tired I have no idea how I am going to stay awake during the party. It is seven and we are going to the party at eight. We all get dressed and Shauna curls my hair.

"So girls, tell me, who do ya'll like." Chris asks.

We are all silent for a moment.

"Mar?"

She sighs loudly, "Uriah"

We all giggle a little but I admit, he's cute.

"Lynn?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come one why not?"

"Because it might hurt someone in this room."

I realize, what if it's Justin? Had our plan worked perfectly?

"Is it Justin?" I ask plainly.

Lynn slowly nods, looking guilty.

"Why did you think it would hurt me?"

"Aren't you guys like a thing?"

"Well we kind of had something but I think he likes someone else and so do I so I think we are over."

"Who does he like?"

"You, stupid!"

Lynn blushes, "Really?"

I nod and turn back to the mirror so Shauna can continue curling my hair.

I am glad that Christina doesn't make me confess my crush on Four. I think she knows that today is a pretty emotional day for me and that she shouldn't push me.

Marlene puts silver eyeshadow on my lids and some eyeliner and mascara. I look at myself in the mirror. I smile at all my friends. We all look so beautiful. We get in Chris' car and drive over to Zeke's.

The party is in full swing when we get there. This is how his parties usually go. We find the drinks and all take some shots, of course. I decide to find Justin and update him on the plan results.

"Hey! You will never believe what just happened!"

He looks confused.

"Lynn confessed to liking you! I think this is your time to make a move!"

"Does she know that we aren't together?"

"Yeah I sort of told her you liked her, and that I liked someone else. But it's okay because during Truth or Dare I can dare you to kiss your crush and you can kiss her!"

He looks nervous but then nods and grins.

We dance, talk, and drink for the rest of the time until 12. Everyone slowly starts to leave through the door. Now the real party is going to start.


	21. Chapter 21

TRIS POV:

Zeke starts, "Uriah Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I ain't no pansycake!"

We all laugh.

"I dare you to knock on Eric's door and punch him in the stomach as hard as you can."

"Ha! I would love to!"

Eric is Zeke's and Four's grouchy neighbor. He is about the same age as we are but he is scary.

Uriah walks out the door and takes a sharp left. We all stare down the hall, not quite leaving the doorway. Uriah knocks loudly on the door. We can see Eric come out, I think he was sleeping.

"What do you want Uriah?"

"Oh hey Eric, I was just wondering if you wanted to…" he begins to say. All of a sudden with one swift movement, Uriah's fist connects with Eric's stomach. Uriah is sprinting back into the apartment faster than my brain can process. He closes and locks the door. We are all laughing our asses off. Eric is banging on the door. After a few minutes the banging stops and we continue the game.

"Al truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to turn off the lights and kiss your crush. Turn the lights on when you're done."

He turns pale and walks over to the light switch. I hear his feet shuffling. I am trying to see who he is kissing but it is pitch black in here. All of a sudden I feel his lips crash into mine. I have to take all my strength not to scream. I know this is just a game, but I don't like someone's lips on mine without my consent. I don't move and wait for him to pull back. He finally does and turns the lights back on. All the girls look around at each other. I look around too, trying to look like it wasn't me.

"Christina Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?"

"What is your biggest fear?"

I think I know the answer to this one.

"Moths." She says, her faces turning red instantly.

"Alright alright, Tris Truth or Dare?"

Four's phone rings.

"Keep going guys, I will be right back." He says and walks into Zeke's room.

"Dare, duh!" I say.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

I hate Christina! I make a mental note to kick her ass when we get home.

I walk into Zeke's room and see Four sitting on his bed. He is done with the phone conversation and turns around and sees me.

"Hey I need to talk to you."

"Okay that's good because we are supposed to be playing seven minutes in heaven right now anyway."

I swear I see him blush.

"That was the judge from Peter's trial. The jury voted in your favor and Peter is being forced to serve five years in federal prison, no parole offered."

My heart jumps out of my chest and my mind is buzzing around with a million different thoughts. I am free. I can go wherever I want. I can do whatever I want. With whoever I want. That's when I remember that Four is here and I'm supposed to be playing seven minutes with him.

I sit down on the bed next to him and put my hand on his neck.

"Tris, we don't have to do anything. It's just a game and I know you have a lot on your mind right now."

I smile; he is so kind to me. I shake my head. "I've waited too long for this." I lean in and press my lips to his. My body fills up with electricity. I move closer to him and he puts his arm around my waist; he deepens the kiss. I move myself so I am positioned on his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers comb through his hair. He keeps one hand on my waist, steadying me; the other is on my neck. We keep kissing until we need to break away for air.

"I think that was a little longer than seven minutes." I whisper.

"We should really change the name of that game." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He pulls me in for one more kiss and then we walk out.

"Hey guys, we didn't know if you would ever come out!" Uriah says.

"Shut up Uriah." I say, I can't help but smile though.

"Tris it's your turn."

I know just what I am going to say.

"Justin, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare?" he tries to act like he's unsure. But he knows what is coming.

"I dare you to kiss your crush."

Luckily, Lynn is sitting right next to Justin. He just turns towards her and brings his lips to hers. She looks shocked for a second, but then kisses him back. They pull away from each other after and blush. We all laugh at them.

It's pretty late and we decide to call it a night. Justin and Lynn leave together, Zeke and Shauna stay here. Mar and Uriah leave together. Four walks over to me, "Hey do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah, I would love that." I feel bad; Al is the only one leaving by himself. I feel bad for rejecting his kiss earlier, but I don't feel the same way and I won't be in another one-sided relationship. Four takes my hand and we walk down the stairs, the elevator is a little crowded.

We pull up in front of my apartment building and I turn to look at Four.

"Thank you for driving me home, and for everything else."

I stare at his lips for a little while. I want to kiss him again.

I feel like I've been staring for too long and I look up at him, only to find him staring at my lips!

I laugh and pull him to me. I kiss him passionately for a few minutes.

"I don't want to leave. But I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He sighs, "Okay, good night beautiful. I've wanted to call you that for so long."

I kiss him again. "Good night Four."

"Hey don't call me that anymore okay?"

"What should I call you?"

"Nothing, yet."

"mysterious, that makes you even more handsome you know."

"No, I didn't know actually." He says, smirking.

I kiss him one more time before getting out of the car.

**A/N: AHHHHHH! They are finally together! Tell me your thoughts. xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: HEY PALS! So I know you are all super excited that fourtris FINALLY happened after 20 chapters of waiting! But wasn't it worth the wait? Since fourtris is happening and Peter is out of the picture I am looking for a new plot to add to this story. Give me ideas if you have any. Much love! **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

FOUR POV:

I have never been this happy in my entire life. My whole body is on fire. I can still feel her lips on mine and I would do anything for them to be back on mine. Her scent is hypnotizing. I can't believe the day I've had. Peter is in jail, Eric got punched by Uriah, and I kissed the most amazing girl in the entire world.

I go home and I want to tell Zeke everything, but I know that he is occupied with Shauna. I know that tonight I will sleep more than I have in weeks. Tris is safe from Peter and with me. I imagine her in my arms as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to my alarm and groan. Today is the worst part of my job. The day after a case is closed, there are about seven thousand papers to fill out and get signed by seven thousand different people. Zeke, of course, took the day off which means I will be driving all over Chicago by myself. I think of Tris, I wish we could hang out all day. I grab my phone and send her a text. Then jump in the shower, get dressed and grab some toast on the way out the door. Tris texts me back and I smile. I think about surprising her at work and taking her on a proper date later. The thought of her will get me through the day.

TRIS POV:

My phone buzzes, waking me up from my slumber. I unlock my phone and tap the message app. _Good morning beautiful. _The text is from Four. My heart jumps and I can't seem to suppress the smile that is covering my face. _Good morning handsome._ I text back. He makes me so happy. I wish I could see him today but he works in the morning and I have the late shift tonight. I want to go out on a real date. Since I don't have to hide from Peter anymore, I want to go out as much as possible.

Chris spent the night at Will's so I am home alone right now. Usually that would make me nervous but I am free! I have never felt better in my life. I flop down on the couch and turn on '_Friends' _and eat some cereal. I just mope around until 2 when Chris walks through the door. She looks like hell.

"Hungover are we Chris?"

"shhhh stop yelling"

I laugh and lead her over to the couch. I get up and pour her a cup of coffee.

"So what did you do after Will and I left?" she questions, taking the mug from me.

"Nothing, Four drove me home and I went to bed."

She raises an eyebrow and looks towards my bedroom.

"Chris! He isn't in there! I wouldn't sleep with him on the first date! Well it wasn't even a date, we aren't even dating. I don't know if he wants to date."

"Believe me Tris, he wants to date you. He has never been as happy as he is now. Ever since you came to Chicago something has changed about him. He used to be cold and heartless. You have changed him and you have only known him for like two weeks!"

I laugh and blush. Does he really like me? Do I have that big of an impact on him? I brush the thought out of my mind. I know that a guy like Four could get any girl that he wanted, he would never settle for someone like me.

"Well I don't think he wants a relationship with me, I have too much baggage. He probably wants someone attractive and with no built-in problems."

"Tris! You have no built-in problems! Peter is not your problem anymore and you are the hottest person I know so shut up!"

I laugh at her and get ready for work.

**A/N: I know this chapter was super short but I am suffering from writer's block. I thought I should give you guys something but I don't really know what to write. I might take a little to try a think of some ideas of what to write about. xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Whattup?! So I am still blocked but I am trying to work through it. Updates may be less frequent or short but please stay with me. I love you all. Thank you all for your ideas, please keep them coming! I have a few tricks up my sleeve and will be using some of your ideas too! Thank you all so much! Much love! Here is Chapter 23; I don't own anything except my original characters. Happy Reading! **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**TRIS POV:**

Work is pretty uneventful as usual. It is almost closing time when Al walks in. I still feel bad about rejecting him and I haven't made much conversation since. It's not that there is anything wrong with him, he is rather handsome and so sweet. But I am just not attracted to him. I wish I knew someone I could set him up with though, I hate seeing him all alone.

"Hey Tris." He smiles at me.

I smile back, "Hey Al, can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer please."

I nod and pour him a pint.

"So what's up? I haven't talked to you in a while."

He shrugs. "Nothing much, I missed you though, I think we should hang out."

I sigh quietly, I think I know where this is going but I can't leave him alone. Chris told me that he used to be suicidal and depressed. Besides, friends can still hang out without it meaning anything. And it's not like I have any other commitments, Four and I aren't official so I am still technically 'single'.

"Yeah sure Al, maybe this weekend?"

His face brightens up instantly.

"I would love that, Tris. I'll see you then."

He gets up to leave and I wave goodbye to him. I am such a bad person; I hope he doesn't think I'm leading him on.

I haven't heard from Four since this morning, he never answered my text. I brush off the thought, he is probably still at work. Although, I thought he got off at 6 and it is almost 9 now. I sound like a demanding girlfriend.

TIME LAPSE TO THIS WEEKEND:

I get out of my car and walk into the coffee shop. I spot Al and smile. I walk over and sit down.

"Hey Al"

"Hi Tris"

I order a coffee and Al and I start talking. We start out with the normal stuff, my work, his work, us growing up. I don't mention much about my life growing up though, I keep everything vague; he doesn't seem to notice. I remember that I don't really know him that well. He said that he was raised by parents who were brutally honest. But I know that he is kinder than that, I think he would rather lie and spare someone's feelings than tell the truth and hurt a friend. Eventually we get into the deeper stuff like he depressed days and I tell him about the trial with Peter, I think we could become good friends.

"So you and Four huh?" He asks abruptly. I knew this was coming.

"I don't know actually, we haven't really talked since that night with Truth or Dare. I don't know if he likes me like that. I think that he was just being nice to me because of the trial and everything."

He nods. "Yeah, to be honest Tris, Four is kind of a jerk. He uses girls just for sex and them ditches them. You don't deserve that. I would never do that to you."

I am shocked with the words coming out of his mouth. Is Four really all the things Al is saying? I don't know what to think. He was so kind to me, but it makes sense that he would have to be during the case. He hasn't talked to me since we found out the verdict; all the pieces are being put together. I sigh and nod.

"You know, you're probably right Al."

He brings me into a hug that is a little too tight and close for me. I stand there uncomfortably for a few minutes before he finally lets me go. We say goodbye and drive away.

On the way home I think about Four. I really liked him. The feeling I got in my stomach when I was with him was unlike anything I've ever felt before. I feel a tear roll down my cheek but I quickly flick it away. I am not crying over a guy who I have known for only a month. I refuse to cry over a guy who never liked him in the first place.

**AL POV:**

I am driving home and my heart is in my throat. I just spent the whole afternoon with the most amazing girl in the world. I told her things about myself that I have never told anyone else. I can't wait until we are together and I have the right to hold her every night. Four is the only major speed bump between me and Tris. But I have already partially gotten rid of that problem. Now that Tris thinks he is a player, I just need to prove that fact to her so she can see the jerk, women stealer, he really is. I have despised the guy ever since Tris came, I could tell her liked her as soon as she arrived. I would catch him staring at her every chance he got. It made me sick. I am the only one for Tris; she is the only one for me. I must get her to be mine. And I know just how to do it. '_Hey, remember when you said you owed me a favor? We time to pay up. I'll see you in the city on Sunday. Meet at my place.' _I send the message on my phone and continue to drive the rest of the way home with a smile across my face.

**A/N: What did you guys think? you finally got to see the real Al underneath the kind, nice mask he has been wearing in front of Tris. Tell me how you felt about it. Who did Al text? xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: HEY BABES WHAT IS UP!? so I am so beyond excited about the feedback I have been getting from the last chapter! Usually the reviews are just people telling me to update faster or something but this past chapter, I haven't gotten any like that. They have all been all so amazing and hilarious to read. I read all of them and I found it so funny that all of you were trying to guess who Al texted. I am so evil keeping this from you all hahaha. I did tell one reader (they know who they are) and told them my idea for this chapter. they liked my idea so I am going off of their feedback on this one. please continue to review and tell me how you feel. I will try to update more but I have practice and games this weekend so things will be tight. I don't own anything, Happy Reading!**

**Xxxfourtrisxxx**

Mystery POV:

My phone buzzes in my back pocket and causes me to jump a little in my seat. I look around the room to see if my boss saw me jump. I think I am in the clear; I take out my phone and unlock it. I got a text message from Al_.__'Hey, remember when you said you owed me a favor? Well time to pay up. I'll see you in the city on Sunday. Meet at my place.'_

He wants to come to Chicago. I wonder why, he made it sound like I would be staying there for a little so I should pack some clothes. I groan as I realize that today is Saturday, that means I must leave tonight in order to make it to the city in time.

My shift is finally over and I leave work. I walk across the street to my apartment, I am thankful that I work right next to my apartment. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do; I don't have a car. Al has helped me a lot throughout my life. I have made a lot of poor choices and he has always been there for me and helped me when I really needed it. I walk into my apartment and begin to pack some belongings. I am guessing I will be in Chicago no longer than a month. If I am staying at Al's I will be able to do laundry so I don't need to pack that many things.

I zip up my bag and head out the door. It is a long walk to the train station, almost thirty minutes. It's dark outside since it is almost 9 o'clock. But if I walk fast I will be able to catch the 9:20 train and make it into Chicago by morning.

I finally make it to the station and notice it is almost vacant. I buy my ticket from the sleepy man at the ticket booth. I sit on the steel bench and rest my legs. But the rest isn't long; I can hear the train coming. When it does, I hoist myself into the second car and place my bag behind my bag to make myself more comfortable. I can feel my eyelids begin to feel heavier and heavier. I finally submit into sleep and snore soundly for hours.

I wake up to the sound of metal, clinking chains and fast moving train wheels. I look outside the car and I can see tall buildings touching the sky in the distance. We should be there in less than an hour. I check my phone and it reads 7:16. I should get to Al's around nine.

I try to remember the last time I came into the city, or the last time I saw Al. I can't remember either very clearly. Ever since Al decided to leave me and move to the city we were distant. Even before he left, I could barely look at him without balling.

But we have been texting the past few years and our relationship has seemed to be mended. He comes to visit me at home often, mostly at my request. I visited him once in the city but I can't remember how long ago it was. I try to not think of the last visit. It was when the accident occurred, when I was still a child. I push those memories out of my mind. I am coming here for Al that is all. I will leave as soon as I am not in debt to him anymore.

At last, the train slows down and pulls into the station. I exit the car and try to find my way to through all the crowds of people. This is nothing like the station back home. I remember that the last time I dealt with this place I was with two guardians to take care of me. Now I am alone. I find the exit and see a huge line of taxis. I figure I should probably grab one, you can't walk around Chicago; it is a little too big for that.

I hop in a cab and give the taxi driver the address. I relax and watch the buildings pass me as the car continues to move.

The car slows down to a stop. I assume that we are here. I sort of trust the taxi driver that this is the address because I wouldn't know the difference either way. I pay him and grab my bags. I stand in front of the door for a long time. Not sure what to do.

Finally, I walk to the door and press the button next to Al's name. His voice comes from the speakers on either side of the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm here let me in."

I hear a buzzing sound; I guess that means I should open the door. I do, and walk into the elevator. I press the 5th floor button and the doors shut.

After a moment they open again, on a different floor obviously. I walk down the long hallway and stand in front of an apartment. There is a tag on the door that says the room number "4-6". I knock on the door three times and step back. I am kind of nervous; this is the first time I have been in this apartment since the accident, since I lost my parents. He swings the door open and grins widely at me.

"Hey sis."

**A/N: AHHHHH what is happening? Review and tell me what's running through your mind. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey readers, I got some good feedback on the last chapter and some bad feedback as well. I am sorry to those who don't like where this story is going but personally find it interesting where I am taking it. But I feel bad that some of you seem to be losing interest in my story, please let me know what I am doing wrong or if there is something I can do to make this story better. I'm happy that most of you have summarized the next few chapters and are excited to see what's coming. I FINALLY saw Insurgent last weekend and I LOVED IT AHHHH! Here is chapter25, I don't own anything. Happy Reading!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

MOLLY POV:

"Hey sis." Al says and shifts to the side, allowing me to walk into his apartment.

"Hey Al, long time no see, how have you been?" It has been about seven months since we last saw each other.

"Good, you? Getting into any trouble back home?"

I shake my head and take a seat on the black leather couch.

"So do you mind telling me the reason you requested me to come back to this damned city?"

"Well I am having a little girl trouble, and I really like this girl. But this guy keeps getting in the way and I am getting fed up with him. So I have a plan to get rid of his chances with my girl for good. But for this plan to work, I need your help."

I groan, what is it this time.

"Okay… well as long as it's not anything illegal or anything. I can't stay here long either, I took a month off work so it can't be longer than that; I have rent to pay."

"I would never make you do anything illegal, Molls. A month is perfect. You can stay here so you won't have to worry about any extra expenses."

"So tell me exactly what you are having me do."

SMALL TIME LAPSE

"Basically I have to throw myself at this guy and hook up with him so that the girl you like sees that he is a player and will turn to you."

"Correct."

I sigh, the things I do for family.

"Fine but he isn't like creepy or anything right? I can't deal with any of those."

He shows me a picture of him, he is so hot. I agree easily.

"Okay, but it is going to be hard because Four is used to girls throwing themselves at him, we are going to need to give you a makeover."

"All this for a girl?"

"Yes! I have never felt like this about anyone else before in my life. I think I might love her."

"and I don't look good enough to win over this 'Four' person?"

He gives me an annoyed look and we walk to his car. We drive to the mall. I turn on the radio and One Thing by One Direction comes on. Al quickly turns it off and I sigh; that is like my favorite song.

"So before I put on this act for all of your friends, want to tell me a little more about them?"

He sighs and looks like he is thinking about what to say.

"Well Will is really smart and kind of shy, and his girlfriend Christina is the complete opposite. Then there is Lynn who is really tough and not girly at all, she has a thing with this guy named Justin who I guess is part of our group now too. Then Marlene who is really nice and she is dating Uriah who is crazy but a lot of fun. His brother, Zeke, is the same way. Then there is Four, who I told you about, a total woman-stealer. He has it all and still has to have everything I want. And then there is Tris."

He says her name like it's a song, blushing when the word slides off his lips.

"Oh yeah, tell me about her."

"Well physically, she is about four foot nine, very skinny. She has blond hair that lands a little bit above her hips. She is so pretty. She has blue eyes and they are so cool. She is so nice and I just wish I could see her again right now."

"Sounds like you really like her."

"Yeah, I do."

We arrive at the mall and we walk in.

"Since this is my plan and you came all this way, I'll pay for whatever we get here." he says, reluctantly.

I squeal and hug him tightly. I free him and run into the closest store I can find. This is going to be fun. I can remake myself. This is like a science experiment.

After about three hours of shopping I have purchases more clothes than I came to the city with. I am laughing because I make Al carry all the bags. He puts all the bags in the trunk of his car and we drive to the salon.

I sit in the fun, shiny salon chair. Al is sitting in the waiting room and the hairstylist walks over to me. I instruct her to remove the purple streaks in my hair and my re-dye my hair a dark brown reddish color. She gives me side bangs and extensions which fall in the middle of my back. I don't even recognize myself when I look at the finished product.

The next lady comes up to me and starts putting different types of makeup on my face. I never really got into makeup like most girls and so I am new to it all. She takes a long time but finally turns me around. I look a lot older than I actually am and my skin looks a lot better. I smile widely at her and walk out to Al. He looks pleased.

"You look good sis."

I beam at him and we head home.

We make a game plan; I will meet the whole gang tomorrow night at the bar that Tris, Christina, and Justin all work at. They are all planning to hang out there. I have worked out my story if anyone asks, I am staying here with Al for a while and I am looking for a job and apartment to move into the city. I will try to make friends with all the girls but it will be hard considering Tris likes Four. But I have always been good at getting people to like me so this should be easy.

That night I fall asleep thinking about my life, how I got into this whole mess. I owe Al too much to say no to him. He has given me too much to pass this up. I know he means well, I just hope no one gets hurt because of me.

**A/N: I think I am going to make Molly nice for the beginning of this. But we will see how everyone reacts to her presence. Tell me what you think. ****  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Heyyyy! So I am sooo excited to go onto this story's page and see so many reviews! I am so glad all of you like my new ideas for the story! I liked being a little sneaky and adding Molly in there. Hahaha! I am not sure how I am going to have this all end so I am just going to wing it. I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I am of course, BUSY! I am, as always, open to suggestion. I don't own anything. I'm sorry I haven't updated as frequently as I used to but I have school and practice and things. I am also going to try to make the chapters longer, which will require more time. Also, arpsrox I am actually very conflicted on the movie's outcome. it was just so different from the book and of course the best scene (the peace serum) wasn't there! I don't like Four's character either, he was so serious in Divergent and in Insurgent he was smiley and weird. But I am forcing myself to put on a brave face and pretend I wasn't in pain the whole time Hahaha! I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**TRIS POV(after the meeting with Al at the coffee shop)**

Maybe Al is right. Is Four just a player who is trying to get in my pants? I can't deal with another boy just wanting me for sex and that's all. I feel tears cloud up my vision as the thought of Peter creeps back into my mind. I am so confused. I know Al likes, or at least used to like, me so maybe he just wants to be with me. But I had so much fun today just talking about everything to someone. Not many people would listen to me like that, I feel bad spilling everything to Christina sometimes so it is nice to have another person to have.

I try to shake the thought of Four playing me out of my head. But why hasn't he called since our kiss? I haven't spoken to him since that night and I am worried that he changed his mind about liking me. Maybe he never liked me. Maybe he is a player like Al says and kisses a lot of girls like he kissed me. I decide to not think about Four, if he makes an effort to talk to me, then I will ask him about our relationship but until then I will just keep my distance.

**FOUR POV: Current Time**

I am so annoyed. Zeke decided it was a good idea to get super drunk in the middle of the day after work a few days ago and put my phone in a pint of beer. I feel so bad because I kissed Tris that night after Truth or Dare and haven't spoken to her since. Hopefully she doesn't think I am blowing her off. After work today I will drive by Sherlock's and drive her home so we have a chance to talk.

**TIME LAPSE: The Next Day**

Tonight is Zeke's party. I never made it over to Sherlock's last night; I had to drive Zeke home from a bar. I don't know what's going on with him lately. He is getting drunk almost every day, sometimes in the morning or right after work. I want to ask him about it but I know he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. That's something we have in common. Tonight I will talk to Tris and confess how I feel about her. I am so scared. I have never told any girl that I really like her before. But I have never felt like this about any other girl before.

I walk in to see that there are tons of people here. I thought it was just going to be the gang. Well hopefully I can find a quiet place to take Tris and talk to her.

I weave through crowds of people and find Zeke, by the bar. I can tell he is already drunk; he is swaying to the sides.

"Hey man, Tris here yet?"

"I donn't thin so but I woudnt no if she were."

He is slurring so many of his words I can barely understand what he is saying.

"are you okay man?"

He just nods at me and walks away. I will talk to him about it later, I decide. I continue to look for her.

After an hour of looking I decide she isn't here yet and that when she does arrive that I will find her. I don't really have anyone to talk to so I go to the bar and chug a beer.

I see a girl standing next to me. I think she is looking at me, the usual.

"Hi" she says.

"Hey"

"I'm Molly."

"Four"

"Four? Are you friends with Al?"

I am surprised she didn't make a joke about my name.

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"I'm his sister."

I nod, not that interested.

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but she doesn't leave.

"Well since you are the only person I know here and I can't seem to find Al, I have decided we are going to take some shots."

Usually I would object, but I'm bored and have nothing to do until Tris gets here.

Molly pours us each three shots and I pour them down my throat. I feel the alcohol sting my mouth. I feel better.

She smiles at me; I know that smile all too well.

I should leave before she gets the wrong idea.

"Well if you excuse me, I have someone to find."

She, surprisingly, doesn't object or offer to occupancy me. I walk away and find Tris sitting on the couch with Al. I feel a sting of jealousy coarse through my veins. I cool down and approach them, I see Al give me a death glare. I know he has never liked me much, he thinks he is good at hiding it but I figured it out years ago. I ignore it though, like I always do.

"Hey Tris, can I talk to you?"

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but writer's block is a bitch. I have a question I would like you guys to answer in your reviews please! Should I make something happen between Four and Molly? or should Four ignore her? Fourtris will OF COURSE still happen but should Four get in a little trouble first? Tris is always the one in trouble. I think maybe it' s time Four makes a bad decision? let me know your thoughts. xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey friends! Let me just say that over the past two days since I last updated, I received 21 reviews on this story! that's awesome! thank you all for all of your reviews, I appreciate all of the positive ones they make me more motivated to write. the negative ones make me sad ****. I don't own anything. Here is chapter 27. I hope none of you hate me after this, I tried to give everyone what they wanted, tell me how I did. **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**TRIS POV:**

"Hey Tris can I talk to you?" Four asks me.

I know that Al said he was a player but I think that I should at least give Four a chance to explain himself don't you think?

I nod and follow him into a bedroom at the end of the hall.

"What do you want Four?" I ask him once he has closed the door and the loudness of the party is almost nonexistent. I assume this room is sound proof.

He looks nervous. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah well since you haven't bothered to answer any of my texts since the night of Truth or Dare I think I deserve an explanation."

I can tell this stuns him a little. Maybe he was truly busy and didn't have to time to talk.

"I know and I don't want to make excuses. I have been distant because I have been trying to organize all of my feelings so I can confess everything to you at once."

This puts me into a state of complete shock.

"Whhaat?" I studder.

He sighs loudly, "I like you Tris. A lot. I know it has taken me a long time to admit it but I didn't know how to put it into words."

I can't hide the wide grin that is creeping onto my face.

"Why did you ignore me this whole week then?"

"I don't know if you have noticed Tris, but I act like a complete idiot when I am around you. I didn't want to mess up anything."

"What are you talking about? You have been nothing but sweet to me! The only mistake you made was ignoring me since our kiss."

We blush at the thought of the event a week ago.

"Well I like you too Four." I manage to squeak out. I can barely breathe right now.

"Really?" he asks, I am not meeting his eyes. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his dreamy eyes. I nod.

He presses his free hand to the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine. I can feel him pulling me close to him and I don't object.

I close my eyes and feel his lips brush over mine. I smile. I feel his lips on mine again, and my body feels like it is filled with fireworks.

The kiss becomes more passionate with every second going by. I feel myself feeling desperate to have his lips on me. Every moment I want his lips on mine.

He pulls back from my lips and I feel empty. He moves down to my collarbone and leaves a trail of kisses across it. I can feel where his lips were even when they leave my skin. I want to remember that feeling forever.

He finds a soft spot between my neck and jaw. He sucks on the soft skin and I moan quietly. I think he heard it but it only makes him do it again. I can't take it any longer. I lower my head so my lips find his once again.

This feels so right. I don't know how long I've known I wanted this but now that it has happened I feel like I waited my entire life for this.

He grabs my waist and slowly begins to walk forward; forcing me to walk backwards. We continue to kiss until my legs hit the edge of the bed. I hold Four's neck and twist my body. He is now sitting on the bed and I position myself on his lap like I did last time.

He continues to kiss me. I hold his neck with one hand and the other is running through his hair. I grind my body slowly against his and I hear him sigh as he leans his head back. He sits back up and brings his lips to my ear and sighs my name. I grin at his reaction and continue.

We are breathless when I hear the door open. We stop what we are doing at once and look towards the door.

Al stumbles in, obviously drunk.

"Al? What are you doing in here?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey Readers! Phew! That last chapter was crazy huh? I am so glad to see that all of you enjoyed it and are curious for this chapter. I am happy to report that Undercover Lovers has reached over 200 reviews! that's amazing! I love how every time I update you guys let me know how you felt about the chapter. The followers for this story have stayed at 107 for a while so keep following this story or me! I am (as usual) looking for some inspiration as to what I should write next so feel free to review or PM me and give me ideas! I want to get rid of Al and Molly but I don't know how. I have an idea for Molly but it will take time. Also, I did change the story's rating to M because this chapter may get a little crazy and I don't want anyone to get offended. Anyway, I know my author's notes are always long so I will try to cut this one short. Here is the same chapter as last time except in Four's POV. Tell me what you think! I don't own anything. **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**FOUR POV:**

"Hey Tris can I talk to you?" I ask.

Tris doesn't say anything but she follows me into an empty bedroom next to Zeke's. I let her walk in first and then follow suit. I close to door but stay with my back to the door.

She is standing across from me, she looks upset.

"What do you want Four?"

Her voice sounds harsh and it stings.

"I just wanted to talk to you." _And tell you how much I like you and that I have liked you ever since you arrived in Chicago but I was too scared to admit it. I tried to get close to you but it was so hard because you were dealing with Peter and I didn't want to scare you away. _I think to myself, I wish I could just tell her that.

"Yeah well since you haven't bothered to answer any of my texts since the night of Truth or Dare I think I deserve an explanation." She spits back at me.

Her words pierce my heart and seep into my soul. I didn't know that I hurt her.

I have to think about the words that come out of my mouth next very carefully. I want to tell her everything, how I can't stop thinking about her. How I have never felt like this about anyone else. How she has made me open up more than anyone else has in my entire life. I just want to spill all my secrets to her, I know that she won't judge me because of the demons I have. But will see through all that and see the good.

"I know and I don't want to make excuses. I have been distant because I have been trying to organize all of my feelings so I can confess everything to you at once." I say, holding my breath and waiting for her to answer.

"Whhat?" She stutters.

What does that mean? Is she surprised? How could she not notice how idiotic I act when I'm around her?

"I like you Tris. A lot. I know it has taken me a long time to admit it but I didn't know how to put it into words." I hold my breath again, dread is filling through my body. I don't think I could take her rejection. I like her so much. Girls throw themselves at me all the time and I have always brushed it off. Tris is the first girl to actually not show an interest in me for my looks.

I see her face contour. Is she trying to keep from smiling?

"Why did you ignore me this whole week then?" she asks, her eyes turning cold again.

I tense up, I don't know what to say. I have spent this whole week, not sleeping, barely eating. I have just been trying to wrap my head around what happened last week in Zeke's room during Truth or Dare. When her lips were on mine the whole that was drilled into my heart at a very young age finally felt like it was filled. I would do anything to feel like that again.

I can't tell her that though, at least not yet. I need to let her get to know me slowly so she isn't overwhelmed.

"I don't know if you have noticed Tris, but I act like a complete idiot when I am around you. I didn't want to mess up anything." I tell her, which isn't a lie because it is actually completely true.

"What are you talking about? You have been nothing but sweet to me! The only mistake you made was ignoring me since our kiss."

She sounds less mad now but my heart sinks when she says that I have made a mistake, will this risk my chance of being with her?

I blush at the thought of that amazing moment seven days ago around one a.m.

We both don't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well I like you too Four." Tris says, almost like a whisper.

My heart fills back up again and I must use all of my strength to suppress the grin that is trying to plaster itself on my face.

"Really?" I ask, like an idiot.

She isn't meeting my eyes; I decide to lead her chin up so we are looking into each other's.

I move my free hand to her back; my hand feels like it is numb from the contact with Tris' body. Even through her shirt she still makes me feel like I am on fire.

I pull her closer to me and notice that she doesn't object. I assume this is a sign to keep going, but I don't want to scare her.

I brush my lips across hers and I feel electricity course through my body.

I grin and lead my mouth back onto hers. Fireworks go off again when we connect; I don't think I've ever been as happy as I have been now with Tris in my arms.

Our kisses become more passionate, more longing each time we pull apart for air.

I can tell she is feeling the same way, I decide to tease her. I break our kiss and move my lips down to her neck. I trail my mouth across her collarbone and suck on the delicate skin between her neck and jawbone. I hear her moan and I smile. I continue to do this until Tris becomes impatient.

She leans down and crashes me lips to mine before my mouth can connect with her neck again. I wrap my hands around her tiny waist and walk us both toward the bed.

Once Tris' legs hit the bed board she takes me by surprise and twists me around so I am now sitting on the bed.

She climbs onto my lap and I suppress a smirk. I remember when she did this last time and I smile. She continues to hold my neck; holding me against her.

She opens her mouth and I let my tongue join hers. I feel her grind her body against mine and I unintentionally lean my head back. I sigh louder than I intended and I think Tris heard.

I lean back up and push my lips to her ear so she can hear me sigh her name. What is this girl doing to me? No one has ever made me feel like this. She keeps grinding on me, only making the fireworks in my veins to go off more often.

I press my lips to hers again, but only for a moment. After only a second Tris snaps her head up and looks at the door.

We stand up and try to seem like nothing happened. But I will never forget what just happened.

Al stumbles in, obviously drunk.

"Al? What are you doing in here?" Tris asks.

He looks angry.

"Whhat are yooou doin heere wit him?" he slurs, pointing at me.

Anger consumes me, who else would she be in here with? Him?

"Al I think you should go home and get some sleep." Tris says.

Al seems to be even angrier now.

"Not until you come wit me."

"Al, here come sleep on this bed. You will feel better in the morning."

Al nods and walks over to the bed.

"Four I am going to put him to sleep, I will be out in a minute."

I nod and walk out the door.

I walk down the hall, back into the party; which is loud as ever.

After about seven minutes I hear an eardrum-shattering scream. Tris.

I bolt back into the room I was just in to see Al on top of Tris; who is screaming on the floor.

Before I can think I am grabbing Al and I punch him in the stomach, hard. He groans and I punch him in the head. He is out cold and I throw him on the ground.

Tris runs up to me and I hold her in my arms. She is crying.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he started telling me about some plan he had with his sister and that he loved me and that he was going to kill you."

She continues to sob and I know I should take her home.

I inform Zeke about what happened and he told me that he will make sure Al doesn't leave tonight.

We are about to leave when the girl I took shots with earlier walks in front of us.

"Al wasn't drunk, he was just pretending." she says.

I look at Tris, we both have stunned looks on our faces.

"I know what plan he was talking about." the girl says.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: WHATTTTT UP?! So the last two chapters have been crazy huh? I am so thrilled that I have received positive reviews! I love you guys! I know that most of you like Molly, but I would be careful who you trust… MWAHAHA! I am planning on getting rid of Al within the next chapter. Please continue to review so I know how you guys are feeling about where the story is going. I don't own anything. Here is chapter 29. **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

FOUR POV:

The girl, Molly, is Al's sister. She explains to us Al's plan. I practically have steam coming out of my ears. I can't believe he would attack Tris like that and then tell her lies about me so that she wouldn't like me. I am also sad that it almost worked. I thank Molly for telling us the truth and then get in my car, Tris in the passenger seat.

"So what exactly did Al tell you about me?" I ask her, curiosity taking over.

I can tell she is nervous to tell me. "Um, well he said that you were a player, liar, and a cheater. He said that you just use girls for sex and then never call them back."

My heart sinks, did she believe that?

"Did you believe any of it?" I say before thinking.

"Well I didn't want to but I didn't know who to believe. You hadn't talked to me in a week and it seemed like you didn't care."

This angers me, if only she knew how much I cared about her. I decide to pull over the car. Once the car is in park I look over at her.

"Tris, there is no one I have ever cared about more than you. I have never felt this way about anyone else. I think I am falling in love with you."

She beams at me, and then frowns. "You think?"

I laugh, "Maybe I already know but I am waiting to tell you so I don't scare you off."

"Well you should know me better than that."

"Agreed." I say, and lower my lips to hers.

**TIME LAPSE:**

**TRIS POV:**

My heart is in my throat when I close the door to my apartment. I can't believe what happened tonight. I can still feel Four's lips on my neck. I get the chills at the thought. I can't believe I am this giddy about a guy when Peter went to jail less than a month ago. But something about Four makes me feel safe. I want to get to know him better though, I feel like he is this one big mystery. But then again, so am I.

I fall asleep with the thought of Four's arms around me.

**A/N: Hey pals, so a few things. First, I know that was an insanely short chapter but I'm writers blocked and I don't know what to write. But I felt like you guys deserved an update so don't hate me. Second, I feel like this story is too much about fourtris these days so I am looking for ways to include Chris and Zeke or Uriah more into this story, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. With that being said, I am going to tone down the fourtrissy stuff. Don't get me wrong it will defiantly still be happening, but I just want to add some backstories of other characters too! I want to add Tris' and Four's lives outside of being with eachother. Do you guys feel me? Please PM or review and let me know what your thoughts are. Happy Reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey readers! Quick update before the chapter begins. thank you so much for all of your amazing ideas and reviews! keep it up! I will be using a lot of them very soon. I know I said I will be toning down the fourtris but I will kind of not do that haha! I am going to include the other characters and add more of the emotional fourtris part and not as much physical. hahah! also, I think I will be ending this story within the next twenty chapters. I am not sure if I will be writing another story, I have a lot of ideas but I haven't picked one yet. So if you are interested in reading my new story or giving me ideas I suggest you follow my account (xxxfourtrisxxx) to get updates of when I will publish my new story. not to worry, I will continue to update and write until I feel that this story is dead. I hope that you like this chapter (30!) All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

**FOUR POV: ( a week later)**

I load my duffel bag onto my roofless Jeep Cherokee. I grab the rest of my stuff and drive over to Tris' apartment. Usually I would drive Zeke but he has been ignoring me lately. I guess he is driving with Shauna; he didn't even have the balls to tell me himself, he had Uriah tell me. I don't know what has been going on with him lately but I plan to confront him this weekend and find out. This is ridiculous we are best friends. I shake off this sad feeling and think of happy thoughts, this weekend is going to be great. It's my first weekend away with Tris. It isn't technically a weekend away though because everyone else is coming too, but still.

**TRIS POV:**

I finish packing my bag about a second before Four texts me. I hope I didn't forget anything. I want this weekend to be perfect. This is the first camping trip I have been on, ever. Apparently the gang goes on one four times a year and I arrived a few weeks after their last one. Chris told me about all the fun stuff they do, they swim in the lake, hike, roast marshmallows, sleep under the stars. I am so excited. I am kind of nervous though, I hope Four doesn't expect us to do anything. I am not ready for that yet. I hear a car horn and I look out the window. Four is sitting in his roofless Jeep.

"You are so obnoxious!" I shout down at him.

"Get your gorgeous ass out here before I have to come up there and drag you down here myself!" he shouts back.

I laugh and grab my bags. Chris meets me in the living room. She is carrying about 17 bags.

"Chris. It is one weekend how much stuff do you need?"

"I gotta look good okay."

I groan and we take the elevator down the stairs.

Four meets us when the elevator opens. He smirks at me and begins to lean in. I walk away, leaving my bags there. He starts to laugh and so do I. I spin around and bring my lips to his and kiss him passionately. He grabs my bags and we drive over to Will's apartment.

After we pick up Will we meet everyone else at Uriah's apartment. Uriah gives us all the address of the camp site, even though they go to the same one every time. I am riding with Four, Chris and Will. Zeke is driving with Shauna and Lynn. And Uriah is driving with Marlene and Molly; we have officially kicked Al out of the group. I feel bad for him though, he didn't mean to come off so strong, he just liked me. Anyway, Molly came all this way to visit Al but she agrees that his plan was wrong so I suggested that she come camping with us.

We all leave and start on our way.

The campsite is about three hours away, outside of Chicago. I am sitting upfront and I soon fall asleep while leaning on Four's armrest, his arm on my back.

I wake up when we are about 30 minutes away from the site, Chris and Will are still asleep.

I turn the radio on softly and play Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers. We arrive and it looks like we are the first ones there. We let Chris and Will continue to sleep and Four and I unload the car.

"Since we are the first ones here, I think we have reserved the right to pick the spot where we should pitch our tent." Four says, smirking.

"Hmm, well where do you suggest?"

He takes my hand and leads me over to the lake. We continue to walk through the woods until there is a clearing just big enough for our tent.

"It's perfect." I whisper, as if talking too loud would disrupt the beauty.

I leave Four to set up the tent and I unload the rest of the bags. Will and Chris are waking up so hopefully everyone else will get here soon too.

**MOLLY POV: (0HHHH)**

We arrive at the campsite and I help Uriah unload our bags. After that I look around and try to pick a spot for Lynn and I's tent to go up. We are the only single ones here which is kind of depressing. I don't know how she deals with it. It bums me out and I've known these people for like two weeks. But hopefully it won't be like that for long. I plan to no longer be single by the end of this weekend. I smile to myself and continue to pitch the tent.

**A/N: ohhhhhh what's Molly going to do? I have two ideas and I'm debating between them… hmm which one to choose. xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

MOLLY POV:

After everyone has arrived we all decide to take a hike. This is the perfect time to make my first plan of attack. I start to slow down and stay in the back of the group.

All of a sudden I slip and fall over a rock and twist my ankle and crumble to the ground. I start groaning until the group turns around. Being the gentleman he is, Four comes rushing to my side.

"Molly are you okay?" He asks me.

I shake my head and hold my ankle.

With one swift movement he hoists me into his arms bridle style and begins to carry be back to camp. I press my head to his chest and smirk to myself. This is going to be easy.

TIME LAPSE:

We are all sitting around the campfire, roasting marshmallows. I shiver and shake my hands over my arms.

"Are you cold?" Four asks me.

"Yeah, a little." I say.

He walks over and hands me a blanket.

I smile and continue to roast my marshmallows.

I'm thinking about how to finally get Four alone.

That night everyone says goodnight and I crawl into my tent. I soon fall asleep but only for about two hours when I hear a rustle outside the tent. I slowly unzip the tent flap to see Tris walking into the woods towards our cars. She must be getting something from the car. This is my chance.

I softly unzip the rest of the tent, careful to not wake up Lynn.

I walk over to Four and Tris' tent and unzip the tent. I see Four peacefully snoring away. I slowly crawl onto the other side of the tent. Once I am lying down Four subconsciously wraps his arm around me and snuggles closer. I close my eyes but only for a second.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tris screams from the 'door' of the tent.

Four jumps up and seems very confused. He keeps looking at Tris then back at me then at Tris again.

"Tri-" Four starts, but Tris bolts out of the tent and into the forest before he can finish.

"Molly, what the hell were you doing in my tent?"

I try to think of an explanation that will help him convince him to like me.

"Come on Four! I know both of us have been feeling something special ever since I arrived here. Don't deny it. Tris is gone come on let's go back to bed." I say dragging his hand down.

He quickly pulls my hand away, "What are you talking about? Molly you're insane! Get out!"

After he is done yelling he storms over to Uriah's tent and yanks him out.

"Uriah please drive Molly to the nearest bus station as soon as possible." Uriah nods and goes to put on a shirt.

I lower my head and walk over to Uriah's car. I guess Al's plan wasn't fool proof after all.

**FOUR POV:**

I can't believe what Molly did! I feel so bad for Tris! I am running through the woods trying to find her. I start to panic. What if something happened to her? I am breathing heavily now and feel tears behind my eyes starting to form. I can't lose her.

Just when I am about to turn back and recruit the others to help me search, I come to a clearing that overlooks the lake. I see Tris sitting on a fallen tree; she is just staring at the calm water.

I try not to sneak up on her; she is too smart to be scared. She must know that I would find her here.

"Tris, please let me explain."

"What were you doing with _her?" _

"I was asleep, I thought she was you. I have no idea why she snuck into our tent. I put my arms around her because I thought she was you. I am so sorry. Please Tris don't be mad at me. It was a honest mistake. I can't lose you, not like this, I can never lose you Tris."

I can see her mouth turn up a little. She turns to face me.

"Alright I guess I forgive you, as long as you didn't know it was her I can't really blame you."

I nod and grin widely.

"Thank you for trusting me, I know it couldn't be easy for you after dealing with Peter but believe me Tris, I am nothing like him."

"I know you aren't Four."

"I love you Tris." I say before I can think about what I am saying.

She doesn't look scared though, she smiles at me.

"I love you too Four."

"Hey don't call me Four okay?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Nothing, yet."

I smirk at her and bring her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT I AM SUPER BUSY WITH FINALS SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL THIS WEEKEND. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. XOXO**


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n: quick author's note before the chapter. first, im so sorry that I posted the wrong chapter. I apologize if you guys got excited for an update and it was a repeat chapter. sometimes I'm so dumb. Oops! thank you all for the reviews! ya'll are so sweet wishing me luck on my finals! I hope I did well on them! I am now finished with them for at least a month. second, I am trying something new with this chapter. I am going to write very small paragraphs but I am going to write the same scene in almost every character's POV. Tell me if you like this and if I should do it more often. please give me new ideas for this fanfiction. love you all so much!**

**xxxfourtrisxxx**

TRIS POV:

I CAN'T BELIEVE MOLLY! She is just like her brother! I invited her on this trip because I felt bad for her that she came all this way for nothing! I can't believe she would stab me in the back like that. But, of course, I forgive her and I am trying to relate to why she did what she did.

FOUR POV:

I CAN'T BELIEVE MOLLY! How dare she sneak into Tris and I's tent in the middle of the night like that? I WAS ASLEEP! That is just so wrong on so many levels. I can't believe I almost lost Tris because of that bitch. She is just like her pathetic excuse of a brother. I will find a way to return the deed to them back in full. I am just thankful that my angel understood and believed me that nothing happened. After she did that I suddenly feel this overwhelming feeling that I can trust her with anything. I want to share my past with her, I know that she will understand and she won't judge me. She is the kindest person I have ever known. Sometimes it's crazy how nice she is. She said she forgave Molly and Al! But weirdly enough, her forgiving them only makes me love her more.

ZEKE POV:

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I rub my eyes and notice that Shauna isn't lying next to me. I can hear screaming outside and then everything is silent. A second later Shauna comes back in.

"Hey what is going on out there? Are you okay?"

She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm fine babe. But Molly snuck into Tris and Four's tent when Tris went out to the cars and lied down with Four while he was still asleep. She totally made it look like they were sleeping together on purpose. Tris came back into their tent and flipped shit. She ran off and Four ran after her. Uriah is now driving Molly to the bus station on Four's orders."

"Looks like I missed a lot."

"Not really. Let's lay down for a little bit longer."

I nod and Shauna lays her head on my chest and I shut my eyes once more.

URIAH POV:

This is the most awkward car ride I have ever experienced. EVER. None of us are talking and Molly is just staring out the window. I still can't believe she did that. I'm surprised that Four didn't punch her. I mean Four is a 'perfect' gentleman but no one has ever done anything like that to him before and not gotten seriously beaten.

"I know what you're thinking." Molly suddenly blurts out.

"And what's that?"

"That I'm some pyscho girl who is obsessive and crazy."

"I wasn't think about that at all, but now that you mention it, I totally should be scared that I am driving you to a vacant bus station where you could stab me and drive away leaving me there to bleed to death."

I flashed a smile and I see her trying to fight a smile. At least I brightened the mood.

"But I'm not crazy. I did really like Four. I just didn't know anyone in this city and now that my brother is crazy I needed someone."

"Here is the thing though, you had us. Tris invited you of this trip because we were trying to bring you into our group. I mean you totally blew it now, but we considered you one of us up until five minutes ago."

She lowers her head and I feel bad, but it's the truth.

Thankfully, we have arrived at the bus station. Which is in fact, completely vacant.

"Hey try not to stab anyone okay? You're too good for that."

She laughs, "Thanks, that's good advice."

I laugh too and drive off back to the camp site.

I finally arrive back at the site.

"Hey did I miss the party?" I say when I arrive. I receive five annoyed glares from five very tired, grouchy people.

I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"So where are the love birds?"

"Tris ran off a while ago and Four too. Haven't heard from them since." Shauna states.

Just as she says that Four and Tris come waltzing back into camp. Four's arm around Tris' shoulders.

They look as mushy-gushy in love as ever so I guess everything is good again.

"Alright well since everything seems to be all fine and dandy again. Let's hit the road! I want to stop and get food in an hour so we need to leave now so we have time for all the good places to open."

They all laugh at me and we begin packing everything up.


	33. Chapter 33

ZEKE POV:

As I drive back to Chicago, I am so grateful Four and I are driving separately. I don't think I could take being in a car with him for this long without saying something I shouldn't. I feel so awful for ignoring him; I can tell that he is suspicious and I can see the hurt in his face whenever I snap at him. I don't know what to do. I can't talk to him about this, but he is the one person I usually go to with all of my problems. I need to tell him. I can't take this any longer. I don't care what Max or anyone else says; Four is my best friend and I need to start acting like a better friend to him.

The rest of the car ride is uneventful, Shauna sleeps the whole ride and Lynn and I play guess that tune for about an hour before she falls asleep too. I let them sleep while I unload all of the bags and tents.

TRIS POV:

The whole ride home Four is silent.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just am trying to think if I did anything to Zeke lately to make him upset with me."

I know this has been bothering him for a few weeks. I decide to take this into my own hands and figure out what is going on. When we get to Chicago, Four drops me off at my apartment and goes to unload his stuff back at his place. I know that Zeke is at Uriah's so I borrow Chris' car and drive over there.

I knock on the door and Uriah opens it.

"Hey Tris what's up?"

"Hey Uriah, I need to borrow Zeke if that's alright."

"Sure thing, ZEKE TRIS IS HERE FOR YOU!" he shouts.

Zeke walks to the door.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"We need to talk. But I also need to go to work so you are going to drive me to work and we are going to talk there."

"Yes ma'am." Zeke says, saluting me.

We drive to the bar in silence. I walk behind the bar when we get there and check in. I pour a beer for Zeke and he sits on a bar stool.

"Listen, you need to tell me why you have been ignoring Four. It is really bothering him and I know that he didn't do anything to you because you are best friends and he would never purposefully hurt you. So spill."

"I'm not mad at him. I found something out that I've been instructed not to tell him and it's so hard to be around him and not tell him so I try to be around him as little as possible."

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said. Who 'instructed' you not to tell him this information?"

"My Boss, Max."

"Does he have a valid reason not to tell Four?"

"Sorta."

"You need to tell me right now, Zeke."

ZEKE POV:

uggghhhh! Why can't Tris just let this go? I suppose she is right. I guess I don't have any other choice.

"Tris, even if I told you I don't think you would understand, it's not my place to tell you. I will tell Four right now and then let him decide if he wants to tell you or not. But thanks for making me do this, I know I haven't been the best friend lately. I need to start making up for it."

Tris nods and tells me to go tell Four right now. So I am now driving towards my apartment building, my stomach in my throat.

I knock on his door and he opens it within seconds. I sigh.

"Can I come in?"

"If you tell me why you've been acting so weird."

"I will!"

He steps back and allows me to walk in.

"Okay I'm just going to say it before I have second thoughts about saying it."

"Okay?"

"Your mother is alive."

**A/N: sorry about the short update. **


End file.
